The Phantomhive Miko
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: After finishing off Naraku and the jewel complete and dormant, Kagome is turned into a 12-year-old and sent to Victorian London when and where she is found by a woman in red who says she's the twin sister of her nephew, Ciel Phantomhive. More info inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes with any song that I may add or mention in the fic.

AN: As soon as I had seen the first episode of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), I instantly fell in love with it like I did with the Cain Saga/Godchild series. And since Ciel Phantomhive looks so much like Kagome (having blue eyes from the manga), I thought this Xover would be an awesome idea!

Also, the fic will follow the events in the anime while bits and pieces from the manga will be added.

Hope you all enjoy it!

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s)/Cartoon(s): Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Mystery/Horror/Supernatural/Paranormal/Historical

Pairing: Ciel Phantomhive/Kagome or Kagome/Sebastian

**WARNING 1: This may lead to a brother/sister incest and/or pre-teen/Adult pairing. If you don't like then don't read. **

**WARNING 2: Due to there being excessive blood and gore as well as mature language, this fic will be Rated M, just to be safe. **

Summary: After finishing off Naraku and the jewel complete and dormant, Kagome is turned into a 12-year-old and sent to Victorian London when and where she is found by a woman in red who says she's the twin sister of her nephew, Ciel Phantomhive. While living in the Phantomhive manor, Kagome also meets the house staff, as well as her 'brother's' demonic butler, Sebastian. Our favorite miko's life is turned upside down once again while thrown into the world of demonic and supernatural. Will Kagome be able to survive this adventure? And will she finally have a place to belong… and someone to love?

_**The Phantomhive Miko**_

_**Chapter One **_

The streets were quiet… aside from the rain that fell upon the stone paved roads and streets. The air had a slight chill, making a lone child shiver a bit as she leaned against the wall of an alleyway as she held an equally soaked two-tailed kitten in her arms. The child was catching her breath as the cool rain continued to soak her to the bone, her large clothes sticking to her young form and her dark raven hair sticking her face.

'How did it end up like this…?' she thought faintly as she looked up and the grey cloudy sky.

The young girl, Kagome then continued to walk out of the alley, cold and exhausted, both physically and mentally while trying her best to protect Kirara in her arms and keeping from dropping her.

During the battle with Naraku, Kagome and everyone involve had their fair share of wounds with hers and Inuyasha's being the worst… and said battle was soon over with the evil Hanyou foolishly trying to absorb Kikyo. Although the undead priestess was in fact no longer alive, her part of Kagome's soul was still that of a holy being. Thus, Naraku was purified from within. And when the jewel was completed, with Kagome holding it in one hand while holding an injured Kirara in her free arm, Midoriko appeared before her… telling her that her 'twin brother' needed her. Before Kagome could ask what she was talking about, she was engulfed in a bright light while her body felt like it was somewhat shrinking and repressing in age.

The process was uncomfortable but not really painful. In the end, she almost felt so small and almost so thin and flat after the light disappeared and she felt it start to rain with the dirt beneath her becoming stone.

But she didn't pay any mind to her bodily changes or her surroundings, too tired to even care. But she did notice Kirara still in her arms and the jewel was now dangling from her necklace, resting over her heart.

After releasing a sneeze that made her wince from the strain on her wounds, Kagome pushed herself off from the wall she was resting against and set off to find shelter. But exhaustion kicked in, making her fall to the cold, wet stone ground with a slight splash. The last thing she saw before her world turned black was a woman dressed in red…

/\/\/\/

It was so warm… dry, too. Not to mention it smelled kinda nice. Kagome felt like she was wrapped and lying on a mound of warm plush wool. Wondering why she felt so warm when she knew that she was in the cold wet rain before she passed out, Kagome slowly opened her eyes before quickly shutting them from the flash of bright light. She groaned in displeasure before trying to open her eyes again.

When she did, the little miko blinked a few times to clear her vision a bit before seeing that she was in a bed.

'So much softer than my old one…' Kagome thought before looking around to notice that she was in such a large bedroom filled with expensive but simple furnishings. Sitting up, she looked down at herself to see that her wounds were dressed and was dressed in a large white nightshirt.

She heard Kirara mew before turning her attention to the nekomatta and noticed that her wounds were also dressed in clean bandages. Kirara was staring up at her with her red-orange eyes filled with question about where they were.

"I'd like to know where we are too, Kirara. Most especially when…" Kagome said softly, her voice sounding much higher than it used to. Looking down at her self again, the teen miko noticed something missing…

'Where are my boobs…?'

Finding a mirror on an elegant vanity, Kagome carefully eased herself off the bed. But before her feet could touch the floor, the door opened to reveal a very… girly looking man with brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. In his white gloved hands was a tray full of what looked like clean bandages and what she guessed was an antibacterial liquid.

When he saw her trying to get out of bed, he advised her not to do so what trying to quickly make his way to her but ended up tripping on his own feet, landing face first on the floor with a thud.

Kagome and Kirara's eyes were wide with surprised, not expecting the man to fall. The miko had a sweatdrop as she continued to get off the bed and carefully made her way to the fallen man before asking, "Um… Are you… okay, sir?" Despite the slight concern she felt, Kagome couldn't help but sense that something was off about the man's aura… like he wasn't human.

The man picked himself up before giving a helpless smile, "Yes… I'm fine, Miss." Noticing that she was out of bed, the man, Grell almost went into hysterics about the girl's health while advising that she shouldn't be out of bed while still injured. His rambling was cut off by a woman's voice, "Grell, it's alright. She seems fine if she's walking about after being unconscious for almost two days…"

Looking to where the woman was standing, Kagome was surprised to find the woman decked in Victorian dress that was all red, matching it equally blood red hair and eyes. She was very beautiful for an English-looking woman.

And, although Kagome couldn't put her finger on it… this lady in red seemed very familiar to her somehow…

The woman then smiled at her before walking up to her and kneeling in front of her asked gently, "Hello, dear… how are you feeling?"

"Um… fine, thank you. Were you the one who found me and Kirara?" Kagome couldn't help but ask, remembering the woman's skirt being the last thing she saw before passing out.

"That's right. I couldn't just leave you there to catch your death." The woman in red or better known as Madam Red in the Victorian noble society was on her way home from the hospital when she found the girl, dressed in a large dark colored robe pass out in an alleyway. Being a doctor and liking children herself, Madam Red could leave the girl to die so she had her butler Grell stop the carriage and help her get the girl in to take her home with them.

Once they had the girl dry and her wounds dressed, Madam Red couldn't help but think how similar the girl looked to her nephew, Ciel Phantomhive or her elder sister, Rachel. While the girl was asleep, she looked through all the photos she had of her sister with her family. In a few, with her nephew, Ciel, Madam Red found a little girl who almost looked exactly like him. She remembered Ciel having a twin sister but she had somehow disappeared before the tragedy at Phantomhive Manor.

And now that she had seen the girl awake with eyes as blue as her nephew's… there was no doubt in her mind that she had found her niece, Ciel's twin sister, Kagome Phantomhive.

Her disappearance was hard on Ciel because they were so close but he believed that she would come back home somehow. But after losing his parents, he just lost all hope while gain the belief that once you lose something, you can't get it back.

Madam Red could only wonder how her nephew will react at hearing that she had found his beloved twin sister.

Helping the girl up, Madam Red led her back to the bed as Grell started to pick up the rolls of bandages and antibacterial liquid. Once she had her seated on the bed, Madam Red went to work on checking to see if her 'niece's; bandages needed any changing. When she undressed them, Madam Red saw that they were already mostly healed compared to when she first brought her home. What used to be really deep flesh wounds was now nothing but pink raw skin. Despite her experiences as a doctor, Madam Red never seen anyone, adult or child, heal so fast within one to two days.

Kagome looked blankly at where her wounds were before, not surprised that she had healed from such deadly wounds so quickly. She had two theories of how that was…

One was because the Shikon amplifying her miko powers to heal wounds that would cause her certain death.

Two… it probably had to do with her pact with a dying demon she met sometime before the final battle.

Said demon was a one of the more neutral and influential of the White Dragon demon clan that had the power to foretell the past, present, and future.

Since the demon was the only one residing in Japan, Naraku wanted to absorb him for his power to see the future. But he was able to escape, barely with deadly wounds. When Kagome found him under the Goshinboku, he was on the brink of death. As a dying wish, and because he felt that Kagome was a pure soul, he made a sort of pact with her to give his power to her if she vowed to never use it for any type of impure purposes or for her own personal gain. Kagome made the vow, and the Dragon demon gave her his powers.

A week after all of that, Kagome had a hard time controlling her new abilities but with Kaede and Sesshoumaru's help, she was able to keep them under control. She also realized that when she receives a vision or activates her ability to foretell the future, he deep blue eyes become slit like a cat's or a dragon's.

It was a very nifty power especially when it unintentionally helped her and her friends turn the tables in the final battle.

Kagome hardly used her Dragon demon eyes unless the situation called for it and always kept her word about not using them for her own personal gain.

Once Madam Red was done looking at the condition of her wounds, she spoke "Let me introduce myself, dear. My name is Angelina Durless. But many know me as Madam Red. What might your name be…?"

"Um… my name's Kagome. And my cat companion, Kirara. May I ask where we are?"

"You are in my home, on the east end of London…"

The two females talked after Grell had brought them some tea and some soup for Kagome. Madam Red had asked Kagome about her past only to receive an answer of Kagome not remembering anything before she was ten years old but also couldn't help but feel like she had met Madam Red before.

This led to Madam Red showing her some old family photos, showing Kagome what would be the miko's real family.

As Kagome looked over the photos, she kept on feeling a sense of déjà vu whenever she laid eyes on a light-haired woman and a very handsome man with beauty mark under the corner of his left eye. This also went with whenever she laid eye on a very cute little boy holding a girl who looked very much like herself when she was a little girl.

It's true that Kagome had known that she was adopted by the Higurashi family but she had no memories about her past before she was ten years old. And growing up, she always felt nostalgic whenever she saw the Japanese girls dress in goth or white loli clothing or something similar to Victorian dress.

And now that she saw these photos and got subtle flashbacks caused by her Dragon eyes… Kagome couldn't help but feel that… she was home at last… and that this woman before her was truly a relative of hers.

/\/\/\/

After a couple of weeks had passed, Kagome got used to being a twelve-year-old again while her and Kirara got used to life in Victorian England… but that didn't mean Kagome was going to abide by the female dress code in wearing those poufy and frilly long dresses and having wear corsets so tight that you have to learn not to breath.

It seemed that Madam Red, who Kagome gained a liking to and lovingly started calling Angie, noticed this and suggested that maybe she could wear a noble boy's attire. She wore the normal boys dress shirt and tie with knee length black socks and brown 1 ½ inch heeled shoes, but her jacket was custom with the tail reaching her ankles and being split and square with dark blue lace sewn to the edges. The trimming was black while the rest of it blue; bringing out her eye color. And her shorts were made a little shorter than the average boy's, being a little more form fitting and mid-thigh length. And to complete the look, she was also given a matching top hat.

(For the outfit… think of the school uniform Kagome wears in YukimuraShuusuke Girl's Utena Xover, "Rose Priestess" but give the outfit a more Victorian aristocratic look.)

The miko actually liked the outfit and so did Madam Red, feeling that it suited her more than most of the normal dresses around London.

Within the couple of weeks Kagome had stayed with Madam Red, Kagome gained back her old memories little by little while hearing about what had happened with her family while she was gone. The miko-turned-child was sad to hear that her parents were gone but was at the least relieved to hear that her brother, Ciel was all right. With the older woman promising that she'd take the miko to the Phantomhive Manor to see her twin again, Kagome was pretty excited to see her twin again but wondered if he would remember her, despite that only two years had passed since he had seen her while more time had passed for her.

Right now, Kagome was done with her 'proper etiquette' as a lady along with her dance lessons from a mistress; all arranged by Aunty Angie to prepare her for what she'll most likely receive when she starts living at Phantomhive manor.

Standing from her seat at the windowsill, Kagome gave a stretch before making her way to the door leading out of the common room and catching her Aunt's attention, as well as their guest, Lau of the Shanghai Mafia and his stepsister/personal assassin, Ranmao.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Madam Red's question caught Lau's and Ranmao's attention before they turned to see the Phantomhive heiress in boys clothing stop at the door and turn to her aunt.

As Kagome turned to Madam Red, she replied, "I'm going to go out for a bit and pick up something at that sweets shop down the street. I won't be gone too long. Just a quick look and I'll come right back." The little miko noble gave her aunt one her soft but million pound (British currency) smiles before continuing out the door and closing it behind her.

Grell was about to go after her but was stopped when Kagome called out, "I'll be fine, Grell! No need to follow me everywhere I go just because I'm a girl who looks like I need protecting!" at the entrance hall, Kagome muttered to herself as she stuffed her hair into her top hat, "And knowing you… you'll most likely ruin the cake I bought with what little money I got from Aunt Angie for my first allowance." Once her hair was stuffed inside her top hat, put on her black gloves, and a light coat, she called out to Kirara so that the nekomatta could go with her. And with one last quick goodbye, Kagome was out the door with Kirara on her shoulder.

Back in the common room, while Grell's shoulders sagged a bit at not being able to go with Madam Red's niece to the shop.

Lau then turned his attention back to Madam Red, his stepsister in his lap, and spoke lightly, "Your niece is quite independent, Madam Red… much more independent than Ciel. Not to mention she's really cute."

Madam Red smiled, "I know. It seems that ever since I brought her here, she has taken up Grell's duties with serving tea and everything. She even helps the cooks with the meals and had taken over the kitchen when they were ill for a while." Her smile soon became wistful as she added, "she'll soon become very important in Ciel's life… probably… and hopefully more important than his want for revenge…"

/\/\/\/

There was a big smile on Kagome's face as she made her way to the sweets shop that was close to Madam Red's home. During the short time she had stayed with Madam Red, she had always been getting cakes and other sweet pastries from the Sweets Shop that was close by. She always placed an order with them when they open and went to pick her order around noon.

She always did this for her aunt since she had found out that Grell had absolutely no talent in the kitchen with baking.

'Hell, the last time I tried his Gooseberry pie, the taste itself made me pass out.' Kagome thought sourly at the memory. Sure, the pie looked like it was supposed to be when baked but after tasting it…

Kagome shivered at the memory before she sighted the bakery just ahead of her. Just a day ago her and Madam Red had finished a really good Apple and Raisin Dip pie (don't know if this is real) and now she was ready to taste the shop's famous Strawberry Swirl Cheesecake.

'Hmmm… just the thought of it sounds so tasty, making my mouth water.' Kagome thought gleefully with a skip in her step and Kirara mewing at her mistress' excitement.

Before she was about to grab the door to the shop, she felt someone's hand grab her shoulder and heard a man's voice speak, "Young Master, what are you doing here? I thought you had work at the manor… "

Kirara hissed as Kagome turned around to see who had grabbed her. Although, she had to admit… the guy was one HELL of a hot male! Black hair that framed his pale face, eyes that looked almost light reddish brown, and he was tall and lean while looking really good in black.

And even though Kagome felt a demonic aura coming from him, the sight of him was enough to make her heart skip a beat and make her face brighten with a blush.

The man, Sebastian; butler of the Phantomhive family was running an errand for his master, Ciel Phantomhive before heading his way back to the mansion when he thought that he saw his master walking the streets with a smile on his face. Even though his clothes looked a little different while his scent seemed slightly off, Sebastian thought that the Young Master was out on his own and had somehow made it to town before him.

After he got of hold of him, Sebastian found out that it was someone completely different. Not only did this child not have an eye patch like Ciel or the seal of the contract in his right eye but the child was a shorthaired, blue-eyed girl dressed in boys' clothing. Another shock to him was that the girl was like a spitting image of Ciel; a full-fledged female version of the young Earl, scent and all!

And on the girl's shoulder was… two-tailed demon cat; one Sebastian hadn't seen in quite a few centuries!

Realizing his mistake and seeing that he must be making the young human girl uncomfortable, he pulled his hand back and apologized, "Oh, forgive me Young Miss, I thought you were my young master. You looked so much like him from behind that…"

The girl cut him off by chuckling lightly before replying, "Don't worry, sir. It's all right. I probably would do the same if I was in your shoes." Despite that Kagome felt a demonic energy coming from the man; she wasn't going to make a scene and try fighting him when he did nothing wrong to her.

Sebastian gave a soft smile, kind of liking the girl's gentle nature yet a part of him felt on edge making chills run up his spine. There was something about this girl that screamed 'danger' for his kind… and he didn't know why. Noticing the shop the girl was in front of; he decided to strike up a small conversation after opening the door for her, "Are you here to pick something up?"

"Ah, yes. Just picking up a cheesecake since my aunt's butler can't really bake, let alone cook." The miko answered after thanking him for opening the door for her and almost bumped into the Shop Owner's daughter who had walked up to her.

"Oh, Miss Kagome, I was just about to deliver your cheesecake to your aunt's residence. I had no idea that you were coming to pick it up." Noticing the man behind the young girl, the woman asked, "And who's this behind you? Is he a new butler?"

"Oh, no I just barely met this man outside the shop. As for me picking the cheesecake up? Yes because I don't really trust my aunt's butler to handle this. Delivered to me or not, I just have this gut feeling that his clumsiness is gonna make the cake go to waste while he trashes it."

The Shop owner's daughter gave a nervous laugh, "I'm sure he means well though… even if he doesn't seem to make a very good butler…"

'They couldn't possibly be talking about _him_, could they…?' Sebastian thought, finding the description the two females giving to be very familiar.

"Yeah, I know… but sometimes it can be too much to handle when the simplest tasks are turned into a disaster. So… I'm taking over his duties since he's not doing any of the right, especially something simple as making herbal green tea. Plus, I've been craving this cheesecake for the past week and I'll be damned if I let the guy handle retrieving it." Kagome answered in a deadpanned voice that left no room for arguments.

After a little more short conversation, the older woman handed the box holding the cheesecake while giving Kirara a cherry before Kagome thanked her and made her way back out the door and making her way back home. After she had already walked a block, twelve-year-old miko frowned slightly before turning around to see the same demon from the shop standing right behind her.

"Can I… help you now?"

"I'm sorry, young miss, but it's not safe for a young girl like your self to be walking home alone." Sebastian thought it was only a gentlemanly way to escort a young girl back to her home

"That maybe true, sir but with it being broad daylight and so many people walking the streets, as well as someone from Scotland Yard being just across the street, only a desperate dimwit would not thinking about taking a victim at this time of day and not risk getting caught in the act." Kagome answered with a smirk before seeing the surprised look on the demon's face.

Compared to modern times, Kagome could see and tell that the Victorian Era of London was slightly less dangerous aside from the lack in technology to catch criminals. But either way, Kagome wasn't worried about anything happening to her since she was capable of taking care of herself against a human and she had Kirara with her. But if the guy had gun rather than a knife or something, she'll consider herself screwed while worried for Kirara's safety against a bullet.

Sebastian was surprised by the girl- Ms. Kagome's answer but knew that she had a point. Some humans weren't that stupid unless they were just desperate. He barely met this girl and yet he was starting to like her more and more with her witty tongue… although, that really didn't stop him from taking glances at the two-tailed cat on her shoulder.

Noticing that he kept glancing at Kirara and having a feeing that this guy wasn't going to let up and let her walk home by her self, Kagome fully turned to him and spoke, "How about I make you a deal? You can walk me home and in return, since I can tell that you kept glancing at Kirara, I'll let you play with Kirara for a while."

"That sounds like a fine deal."

The walk back to Madam Red's was quiet but it was a comfortable silence while Kagome was trying to hold back her laughs when Sebastian kept playing with Kirara and looking like he was in bliss. When they made it to Madam Red's home, Sebastian recognized the manor and turned to Kagome, "You live with Madam Red?"

"Yes, she's my aunt; my mother's sister." After getting Kirara back from him, she bid thanks and goodbye before making her way inside the manor. Before she closed the door behind her, Kagome gave him one last smile and wave to him.

Once the door was shut, Sebastian blinked before thinking about the similarities between Ciel and Miss Kagome.

'Does the Young Master have any siblings who survived _that incident_?' Sebastian could help but wonder before making the decision of asking the boy himself when he got back to the Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

I know a new fic and after not completing any of my others. Well, I couldn't help it! Kuroshitsuji is such an AWESOME series and I thought a Crossover with it would be REALLY good!

But anyways, this fic will just be Trial fic for a while to see how people will like it.

And also, Chiyoko-chan had accepted my Kuroshitsuji Xover challenge and her fic will be posted somewhere during the summer.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this. Is it good or bad? Should I continue it? Or shouldn't I? Please leave some nice reviews. Suggestions and Ideas are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes with any song that I may add or mention in the fic. I also do not own "Still Doll" by Kanon Wakeshima.

AN: WOW! I'm really surprised by the amount of reviews I received from some Kuroshitsuji fans, as well as those who had never heard of the series, or read or seen it. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. I would have updated this sooner but I was away in Dallas, Texas seeing the King Tut exhibit that was going to be around until the 17th of May and my mother got tickets to see it on the 16th. I also went to see the site where President J.F. Kennedy was assassinated. The entire thing was really fun, if you like learning history.

And after getting home, I just got a little lazy in not updating. But after Beautiful Phantom contacted me about her own Kuroshitsuji xover, I got back into my Kuroshitsuji mode and now I'm gonna update this as best as I can.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter Two**_

The halls of the Phantomhive manor were quiet, aside from the few noises made by the three servants who also worked in the manor as Sebastian made his way to Ciel's study with some freshly brewed Grey Earl Cream tea. Coming to the closed door of Ciel's study, Sebastian knocked before given permission to enter.

Once entering, he found the familiar sight of his young master sitting at his desk, reading through some documents. After pouring a cup of tea for Ciel, Sebastian looked at his young master's features and couldn't help but be reminded of the young girl he had met at the Sweets Shop in town.

It had already been about three days since he had seen the girl and now that he remembered her face and compared it with his young master's, Sebastian could see a great resemblance between the two pre-teens.

After Ciel had taken a sip of his tea and was about to continue reading the document in his hand, he noticed that his butler was staring at him while deep in thought. With brows furrowed slightly, Ciel spoke, "What is it, Sebastian?"

"Nothing, sir… I'm just curious about something…" Ciel looked at Sebastian expectantly, waiting for him to ask before the butler spoke his question, which had been bothering him the past couple of days, "Did you have any other family before _the_ incident? Did you have any siblings at all?"

Ciel frowned at the question but answered nonetheless while still a bit reluctant, "… before then… I did have a sibling; a twin sister. But she had disappeared before our tenth birthday. I remembered both of my parents were distraught by her disappearance… especially me since I was so close to her. A part of me had hoped that she would somehow come back." The young Phantomhive head paused for a moment, staring at the blue diamond ring on his thumb before finishing, "But after what had happened two years ago… I couldn't help but believe that she was already dead… that there was no way she would come back…"

He then lifted his eye (remember, he wears an eye-patch) to Sebastian and asked, "Why do you ask? What brought up this curiosity?"

"Three days ago, when you sent me to run an errand, I ran into a young girl in front of a pastry shop. When I first saw her, I had thought that she was you, just with different clothing, with a cat, and was smiling. But when I caught up to her, I then realized that she wasn't you… even though she did resemble you a great deal; hair, eyes, and all. I had also took the liberty of walking her home and found out that she's living with Madam Red and she says that Madam Red is her Aunt from her mother's side."

Ciel's frown deepened, unsure about the information. He had long ago accepted that his twin sister was dead and was never coming back but now his demonic butler tells him that there's a girl out there who resembles him?

"Did you find out her name?" He couldn't help but ask. A tiny part of him really wanted to believe that his sister was alive.

"I heard from one of the pastry shop's employees that her name was Kagome… I never had the opportunity to ask for her full name."

'Kagome… it can't be… could she had survived being kidnapped and was found somehow?' Ciel didn't know what to believe now but he knew that if there was a chance that the girl Sebastian met was in fact his twin sister, then there was no way that he was going to let her go. By his family name and crest, he was going to protect his twin sister no matter the cost.

"Sebastian."

"Yes sir?"

"Prepare the carriage. We're going to pay Madam Red a visit now." The only way Ciel was going to know for certain if this girl was his sister was that he'll have to see her for himself, face to face. The part of him that wanted to believe that his beloved twin sister was still alive hoped beyond hope that this Kagome was really his sister.

/\/\/\/

A yawn could be heard from Kagome as she stretched from her place on the stone bench of Madam Red's garden. Not too far, Madam Red sat at the patio table with Lau while Ranmao sat close to the young miko. The weather felt so nice for midday and the breeze was just right, gently caressing her face and weaving through her loose hair. The smell of roses and other elegant blossoms wafted to her nose on the wind. Looking to her lap, Kagome saw that Kirara was sound asleep.

With a soft smile, Kagome combed her fingers through the sleeping nekomatta's fur, earning a soft purr from the demonic feline.

The miko-turn-child had to admit that her most favorite place within Madam Red's home was the garden with her second favorite being the library. It was one of the few places she could feel relaxed without having to worry about much of anything… most especially about Grell.

Don't get her wrong, the man was sweet and seemed to try his best at being a proper butler… but most of what he tried to achieve ends up being disasters and when he sees the mistake he's made, he tries to commit suicide. The man was just too dramatic… even more so than Jakotsu when he was still walking the earth.

A sigh then escaped her lips as another gust of wind blew by as she continued to pet Kirara's sleeping form. A pulse of power then unexpectedly flowed to her eyes after she blinked; the pupils of her eyes becoming slit like a cat's before saw one of her rare visions.

The picture was grey, like an old film but there were very few colors that she could see, like blue and a couple of other cool colors. She was able to see a horse drawn carriage being driven by the man she had seen in front of the Pastry shop about three days about. The vision then moved to the inside of the carriage and saw boy who was her current age wearing an eye-patch over his right eye. For a boy his age, he looked very mature and his eyes… Kagome could see that they were cold, almost unfeeling, like he had lost something or someone so close to him and was set one revenge.

It was a look that Kagome had once seen in Kouga's eyes when he lost most of his pack. Same with Shippó after her had lost his father.

Within a flash before her eyes, the vision was gone and Kagome was left with a slight pain behind her eyes, making her lift her free hand to rub her eyes in irritation while her eyes were clenched shut.

Even though Kagome had full control over her Dragon eyes, that didn't mean that it wouldn't activate on its own to show her something it deemed important.

The presence of this boy… her brother, she felt, was coming here to Madam Red's as she continued to sit in her place in the garden.

As Kagome gently pulled her hand away from her eyes, the child miko could only wonder how Ciel would react to her being alive and well… and wondered if he'll even remember her.

/\/\/\/

Ciel looked out the window of the carriage as he and Sebastian made their way to Madam Red's home. During the trip, he didn't know what to think when Sebastian told him that he had possibly met his twin sister.

It had been two years since Ciel had last seen Kagome… and he wondered if she had change, if at all.

From what he remembered, he and his sister were very close and did almost everything together. From playing games in the Phantomhive garden where their parents and Madam Red watched over them while having tea to even sleeping in the same bed together when they were little. The only thing that set them a part was that she really didn't like their cousin, Ciel's fiancée, Elizabeth Middleford even though she never verbally said anything because their aunt, Lizzy's mother, Aunt Frances would get mad at her.

(Elizabeth's mother can be seen in the manga of Kuroshitsuji)

So as not to feel their aunt's wrath, Kagome tolerated Lizzy being forceful about dressing up and forcing her likes and dislikes onto others, as well as her not listening when others were talking to her about some things concerning others.

Then again, Ciel was usually the same way when it came to any of the boys their parents tried to arrange Kagome to merry. But, as their father had said, none were suited to be the future husband of his little girl. With this, it was decided that when Kagome became of age, she would be free to marry any noble she wanted.

But during the time she was gone, a nobleman came to their father saying that he would like to have his son be the future husband. Arrangements were made and became official with the promise of their two children meeting once Kagome was found.

As he was wondering what Kagome would think when she heard about this (if the girl Sebastian met really was his sister), Ciel was brought out of his thoughts when the carriage came to a stop in front of the familiar sight of Madam Red's home. Sebastian opened the door once he had stepped off, letting Ciel stepped down.

Once they were at the door, they were greeted by Grell who allowed them in but not before asking why they were there.

"We've come to see Madam Red." Ciel declared, leaving no room for arguments.

"M-Madam's in the garden with Master Lau and Lady Ranmao…" Grell answered but was cut off when Ciel made his way past him with Sebastian following close behind. As they came closer to the garden, they heard a soft voice float on the air with a beautifully haunting tune…

_**Hi miss Alice**_  
_**Anata garasu no me de**_  
_**Donna yume wo**_  
_**Mirareru no?**_  
_**Miirareru no?**_

_**Mata atashi**_  
_**Kokoro ga sakete**_  
_**Nagare deru**_  
_**Tsukurotta**_  
_**Sukima ni sasaru**_  
_**Kioku tachi**_

Soon the sound of a cello could be heard with its music droning on with a haunting but exquisite tune. Making it to the garden, they could see Lau and his sister, Ranmao were there as well with Madam Red. The Chinese male could be seen, playing with a cello while sitting in front of a girl of twelve year old with Ranmao.

(I don't know if Lau can play any kind of instrument so I'm just going out on a whim here.)

Ciel could see that the girl had dark hair like his but was longer, reaching just past her rear in soft waves. Her skin was almost as pale as his, if a little sun kissed. And the clothes she wore were also similar to what he usually wore but the dress jacket was longer than the average.

Sebastian noticed the difference in Kagome's appearance from the day he met her to now. 'She must have stuffed her hair into the top hat she was wearing that day…'

As the cello Lau was playing came to a pause, they then heard the foreign song pick up again, now realizing it was Kagome singing.

_**Hi miss Alice**_  
_**Anata kajitsu no kuchi de**_  
_**Dare ni ai wo**_  
_**Nageteru no?**_  
_**Nageiteru no?**_

_**Mou atashi  
Kotoba wo tsumugu  
Shita no netsu**_  
_**Samekitte  
Mederu outa mo  
Utaenai**_

_**Still, you do not answer.**_

Once she was done singing, Madam Red, Lau, and Ranmao started clapping while the red haired woman praised, "Kagome, that was beautiful! What language were you singing in?"

Kagome turned her head to Madam Red with a smile that was enough to make any growing boy blush, "It was a Japanese song I learned while I was away. After remembering it, I realized that it kind of reminded me of England."

"Japanese or not, it's still quite a song." Lau complimented as he put away the cello he held. Noticing the Phantomhive Earl, Lau smiled and welcomed, "Ah, Earl Phantomhive! How good to see you!"

Ciel ignored him for a while, still looking at the girl who finally turned to him.

Her eyes were a deep blue, very much like his if not deeper. It was almost like looking at a female version of his reflection. And there was something there… a certain tug he hadn't felt since the day Kagome had disappeared.

Sebastian silently watched as his young master assessed the girl in front of him. Not that he could blame the boy… he hadn't seen his sister in two years and after accepting the possibility of her being dead, like his parents, she reappeared and is living in Madam Red's home.

The silence between them was almost deafening before Madam Red spoke while answering her adorable nephew's silent question, "I had found her injured and bleeding in an alley unconscious about a month ago, Ciel. When she awoke, she said that she couldn't remember anything before the age of ten. I wanted to take her to you so that you could be reunited but I wanted to wait until she had regained all of her memories." Madam Red didn't want to take Kagome to Ciel so soon because she didn't want to see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes when he found out that his beloved twin sister had amnesia and couldn't remember her own twin brother.

Ciel took a glance at his crimson haired aunt before returning his attention to Kagome. He could see that she was waiting for his reaction and was starting to grow nervous. Deep down he was filled with great relief to see that his twin was alive but he also wanted proof to make sure that this was genuinely his real sister and not some fake who wants to get close to him for the Phantomhive name and wealth.

Kagome could feel her palms begin to sweat as she met Ciel's gaze, just nervous and scared about her twin brother pushing her away, saying that she was dead to him. She saw the young Earl took a few steps closer to her as he spoke, "Are you really Kagome Darleen Higure Phantomhive?"

The miko nodded as he stopped just in front of her, her eyes showing that she wasn't lying and had no reason to.

When Ciel saw this, he spoke with another question, "If you really are my sister… then answer me this." Certain that he had her attention, he asked his question, "What was my most embarrassing moment and had sworn you and father not to tell mother, even though she probably knew what had happened?"

Ciel saw Kagome look thoughtful for a moment before her eyes alit with realization and smiled at him before answering, "That would be during the autumn season of when we were eight. Even though we were told to never play in mother and father's room, we did so anyway. You somehow tripped close to mother's vanity when chasing me and her favorite perfume fell open and spilled on you. When father found out, he couldn't help but be amused that his own son smelled of ladies' perfume but promised to keep it a secret while replacing the almost empty bottle. But because you were almost drenched in it, it took longer for the smell to wash off your clothes and your skin." Kagome then added with a laugh, "You were stuck smelling like primroses and lilies for almost three weeks before the scent faded from you. Mother probably knew but never said anything but you swore me to secrecy because you didn't want either of us to get into trouble."

Feeling his face heat up in embarrassment, Ciel concluded that this girl was, in fact, truly his twin sister because no one knew about that incident besides father and Kagome. He never even told Elizabeth about that event. In the background, he could hear both Lau and Madam Red trying their best to hold back their laughs while he could feel the amusement rolling off of Sebastian's form.

Pushing his embarrassment down, he lifted his hand to grasp Kagome's before leaning in giving her one of his now rare smiles and saying softly, "Welcome back, Kagome. I've missed you."

Kagome returned his smile, feeling happy and relieved that her brother hadn't pushed her away before she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, hugging him firmly but gently, replying with a voice just as soft as his, "And I missed you as well… Ciel."

Madam Red smiled as she saw Ciel return Kagome's embrace. She was so happy to see the children of her beloved sister as well as her first love back in her life once again and reunited. She felt that her sister, Rachel and her beloved, Vincent had both finally returned.

'After today… it's going to be hard to let Kagome return to the Phantomhive manor. And going back to Grell making a mess of things… just like before we had found Kagome.' Yes, Madam Red grew used to having Kagome live with her while doing the duties that were supposed to be Grell's and helping the kitchen staff.

The Phantomhive butler watched his master and his sister embrace each other before parting and taking Madam Red's invitation to sit for some tea. As he continued to watch the two of them catch up, subtly noticing that Ciel was smiling a little more than usual, Sebastian started to notice the strong bond between the twins.

The demon butler found this very interesting, especially when the contract he made with Ciel was involved.

Siblings with a strong blood and spiritual connection can often share power over the demon one of them is contracted to. In this case, Kagome's blood and spiritual connection allows her to have rule over Sebastion while Ciel is the dominant of the contract he shares. The only thing that was different was that Sebastian wouldn't be allowed to devour her soul once Ciel's goal was fulfilled; still only allowed to devour the boy's soul.

'Very interesting indeed… twins sharing a contract over my self… but still only leaving me with one soul to eat.' Sebastian thought nothing of this but it was indeed interesting to hear that he now has the possibility of having twin masters sharing control over him through the contract. The main reason it was interesting was because both twins were very different in personality and maturity.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a familiar 'mew' and noticed that Kagome's two tailed cat was staring at him before leaving her mistress' side and climbed up his back to sit on his shoulder. Before he could lift a hand to pet the demonic feline, he heard Ciel mention to Kagome that their father found her a fiancée while the female twin was gone before Sebastian was slightly startled when she slammed her hands, palms down on the table and yelled, "FATHER DID WHAT WHILE I WAS GONE?!"

* * *

Here's chapter 2 is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's a page less than the first chapter but still.

For the pairings… with all the reviews I've been getting asking for Sebastian/Kagome/Ciel pairings… there is a chance that the fic will lead to that but I'm still not so sure, since it's basically my first time writing something that involves incest with there may also be adultery.

Also, I'd like everyone's opinions on where the fic should pick up from the Kuroshitsuji series. Should I pick up on Episode 2 of the anime or a certain part from the manga? I don't know where to pick up but I do want it to be before the Jack The Ripper case.

Anyways, please leave some nice reviews.

Also, I revised the lyrics to the proper pronunciation and translation.

**-- Song Translation -- **

**Hi miss Alice**  
**What kind of dreams**  
**Do you see**  
**With your eyes of glass?**  
**Do they fascinate you?**

**Again  
My heart is torn  
And bleeding  
I mend it but  
My memories  
Pierce the openings**

**Hi miss Alice  
To whom  
Are you throwing love to  
With your fruit-like lips?  
Does it make you sad? **

**The heat of my tongue  
That let me speak  
Has already cooled  
And I can't sing  
Songs of love  
Anymore **

**Still you do not answer **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes with any song that I may add or mention in the fic. I also do not own any songs that may appear in the fic.

AN: Hello all! I'm very happy that you guys enjoyed chapter 2 and wish to read more of this. With only a couple of reviewers giving me their opinion about where I should pick up on the series of Kuroshitsuji, I've decided to pick up on Episode 2 of the series; during the time when Ciel gets kidnapped by Azuro Venere of the Ferro Family.

To see how this will continue, you'll have to continue reading. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

_**Chapter Three **_

Kagome tried her hardest to stifle a yawn at how board she was watching Ciel play pool with Lord Arthur Randall of Scotland Yard, Lau, and some Italian man who was in charge of an Italian mafia. His name was Azuro Venere of the Ferro Family, she believed. Aunt Angie (a.k.a. Madam Red) was leaning against a wall while a man with a beer belly was sitting in an armchair, eating some sandwiches (I have no idea who this guy is).

Just to keep up appearances as a lady, Kagome was forced to wear a dress that almost made her look like a doll and because the maid, Maylene thought she would look nice if she wore the same colors as her brother for today; maroon, black, and a certain shade of brown.

A couple of weeks had passed since Kagome moved back into the Phantomhive manor with Kirara in tow and met four of the house staff who worked with Sebastian.

The maid, Maylene was a sweet young woman who obviously was attracted to the demonic butler; her clumsiness for when he's around or if she even thinks of him was a real giveaway. Although, her clumsiness was almost similar to Grell but she was less disastrous, only breaking small unimportant and replaceable things such as a tea set or two.

Finnian, or Finny, the gardener was a very innocent and child-like boy who almost looked like a girl with his slightly girlish face and the hairpins he puts in his hair to keep it out of his eyes. Within days after moving into the manor, she found out that the innocent guy was REALLY strong for someone who didn't look like he could pick up very much for a human.

At first she was very surprised but sense there were impurities in his body, sticking to the muscles and bones of his body. Kagome didn't know what his story was but she felt it wasn't her business unless Finny or Sebastian thought it was necessary to tell her. Aside from that, she noticed that he loved the outdoors and even though he was the gardener… he tended to accidentally kill whatever plant life that was in the garden, flowers included.

Next, she met the Phantomhive chef, Bardroy or Bard, as he liked to be called, was a bit far from being a good chef. Kagome noticed that he always tended to use a flamethrower to cook meat or something, thus tends to burn both the meat as well as some of the kitchen. She tries her best to help him know how to properly cook without explosives but… there wasn't much success with his belief that cooking just isn't art without explosives.

'I think he would've been better making fireworks…' Kagome thought.

The last of the house staff that Kagome most definitely remembered was Tanaka, the old house steward and her father's most trusted servant.

(sorry, I don't know Tanaka that well…)

With how the first three of the four tend to act and sometimes slack off, Kagome could only imagine the workload Sebastian has to do in cleaning and cooking, as well as any other orders Ciel gives him. Every now and then, Kagome does what she can to help the demonic butler but ends up being told that he was fine doing the work on his own while also telling her that it's not proper for a noble lady to be doing the house work like a servant.

She had gotten the same treatment from Ciel as well but she always ends up making a good comeback, telling Sebastian that it would cut his workload in half while having more time to his self and can tend to whatever Ciel needs. With Ciel, she told him that she just can't sit around doing nothing like most of the noble women who can't even bathe herself if her life depended on it.

During the days she's stayed at the manor, it became a routine for her to help Sebastian with the Laundry, dishes, and even help out in cooking while winning her arguments with Ciel about proper lady conduct and how men usually like an independent woman for a change.

Kagome gave a soft smile from her place sitting next to Lau and Ranmao before she and the other occupants in the room heard a lot of noise coming from the hall with Finny yelling, "Ah! There's another one, there!" and Bard also yelling, "Don't let it get away!"

The yells were then followed by four sets of feet running up and down the hall.

The miko noble blinked before she heard Lord Randall speak, "It's quite noisy, isn't it?" he then turned to the other occupants in the room, "So, there are even mice here?" Kagome saw Kirara's ears perk, from her place in Ciel's lap, at the mention of mice. She suppressed her urged to giggle and only smiled before standing and making her way to the door.

With a snap or two, she called the nekomatta over before opening the door a little, saying, "Come on, Kirara, lunchtime!"

At this, Kirara quickly jumped off from her place on Ciel's lap and ran out the opened door with a growling hiss. After Kagome closed the door, Lord Randall stepped away from the pool table to let Azuro stepped up but didn't take a shot yet as the man sitting in the armchair eating spoke with question, "How long will these little monsters, that devour our food and spread diseases everywhere, be left to their own devices?"

"Left to their own devices?" Lau asked with veiled amusement as Kagome returned to her seat next to him. Ranmao was straddling him with her usual expressionless face, "they have been deliberately unleashed, haven't they?"

Kagome remembered when she first met them that she had thought that they were lovers but after spending some time with them and got to know them better, she found out that they referred to each other as siblings, even though they're not related by blood. Kagome enjoyed their company when she lived with Madam Red for a while and they visited from time to time. Lau always had the ability to make her laugh and Ranmao, without Lau or Madam Red knowing, always sparing with her.

The miko noble then heard Madam Red speak, "Indeed. He always aims to take things down in one strike. Will you be passing again this time, Lord Phantomhive?"

Kagome then looked to her brother who had his legs crossed as he lounged in his own armchair across from her and the pool table, a soft but slightly taunting smile on his face. Ever since this pool game started, she notice Ciel did pass his turn every now and then, waiting for a change to hit a majority of the balls in one shot. Sometimes, his strategizing tended to unnerve her since she was so used to pre-teen boys acting their age; smiling, laughing, and playing and not like an adult who can easily do in his enemies.

Ciel answered their aunt, "I'll pass. It's not my habit to strike a ball that won't sink."

"Small talk aside, when will these mice be exterminated?" Lord Randall asked with his posture and voice meaning business.

"Any moment now, the mice will be sinking their teeth into the forbidden cheese. We have the key to the storeroom here." Ciel answered, not noticing Azuro take a glance at him before taking a shot at the pool table.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly, not liking the feel of this man who had two piercings on his left brow and a scar on his face that reached from the right side of his hairline coming down diagonally across the bridge of his nose and reaching his left cheekbone. The reason she didn't seem to like this man wasn't because he was a part of an Italian mafia; what kind of reason was that when she liked Lau while he's a part of the Shanghai mafia managing Opium dens? No, she didn't like this man because of the dark aura she felt from him. It just felt evil and thirsty for blood.

After noticing his sister's guarded look directed at Azuro, Ciel leaned forward using his pool stick for a little support before adding, "However, finding the nest and eliminating the mice might be somewhat tedious. I hope you are prepared to pay the fee for that." Because of his sister being present he didn't know how she'll react to the fact of him being the Queen's watchdog or how she'll react to him working in the Underworld in some ways, Ciel didn't want to risk her hating him because of this.

'It's best Kagome doesn't know what I have to do to try reaching my goal… she doesn't need to be exposed to this kind of darkness…' he thought before he heard Lord Randall call him a vulture. He glanced at the older man, replying, "Lord Randall, do you really have the authority to be smearing my family's crest? And in front of my sister who had barely returned home, no less?"

Lord Randall's already furrowed brows furrowed even more when glanced at where Kagome was sitting, meeting her steady gaze. When he was told that this raven haired, blue eyed girl was Ciel's twin sister, he had thought that it was a lie. But after confirmation from both Tanaka and Madam Red, he and the others present in the room were surprised. The Chief of Scotland Yard had a feeling that the young lord of the Phantomhive family wanted to keep his only direct relative safe and ignorant from his line of work. But with the look in her eyes that made her seem like a wise young woman… there was a chance that she already knew what Ciel did for a living, or was close to finding out.

Azuro then laughed, saying "You really messed that one up, Faruda." He then turned to Ciel and asked, "What will you do, Earl?"

"Let's bring an end to this ridiculous game." Ciel replied before standing from his seat and making his way to one end of the pool table, but stopped just next to Lord Randall, asking, "How soon can you have the payment ready?"

"By tonight." With that answer, Ciel continued his way to the end of the pool table. Lifting himself to sit on the edge to take his shot, Ciel told Lord Randall, "I'll send the carriage for the delivery later." Getting into a proper position to shoot the ball right, Ciel said clearly for everyone to hear, "I shall await the token of your gratitude."

Kagome gave a slight frown thinking, 'Talk about a conspiracy among the nobility… If Naraku wasn't such a completely evil bastard he'd have a field day by listening to everyone.' No matter how wrong it seemed in itself, Kagome couldn't help but imagine Naraku acting giddy while listening to a bunch of nobles planning some cover-up or a deal that seemed illegal.

Not really interested in what they were talking about anymore and almost completely bored, Kagome excused herself to get her self some fresh air. Aside from wanting to get out of the room, Kagome REALLY wanted to get out of her dress. While getting ready, Maylene had tied the corset a little too tight when Sebastian had come in to check on her to see if she was getting ready for guests.

After making her way to her room to change into her more comfortable clothes that were very similar to the ones she wore when she first met Sebastian, Kagome made her way to the kitchen to get something cool to drink while narrowly missing being run over by Finny, Bard, and Maylene running in the halls trying to catch the mice running away from them. Going into the opposite direction they were, Kirara following a couple of her own with Tanaka (Chibi version) right behind her.

Making it to the Kitchen, Kagome entered before seeing Sebastian at work making a pastry for Ciel after Lord Randall, Azuro, and that other man with the large belly left. Once she had shut the door, Sebastian looked up and greeted with his usual smile, "Ah, Lady Kagome. Is there something you need?"

"I just came to get something cool to drink, Sebastian." Kagome replied with a smile, making her way to the ice box for the milk.

Sebastian dusted his hand off before insisting that he'd get her something, making his way to a cupboard to get her a glass but Kagome stopped him saying that she could some herself. "I'm sure you don't want to be a second behind schedule for what ever you're making to be done before some of the guests leave."

The butler blinked before smiling and setting the glass he retrieved on the counter, saying, "You're a very independent young lady, Miss Kagome. It almost reminds me of Marchioness Middleford in some ways."

Kagome shuddered before pouring herself a glass over milk. Okay, sure she'll admit that she's independent on a certain level but she wasn't hardcore and proper like Lizzie's mother. Not by a long shot!

Sebastian noticed her shudder before chuckling while she put back the milk in the icebox. His young master's sister was very amusing and easy to get along with… more than any other human Sebastian had been in contact with. Even though he enjoyed her company while she helped him with some of the more simple chores, he could never understand why his instincts keep telling him that she's dangerous.

"Please don't joke about that, Sebastian. I'm nothing compared to Aunt Frances." And it was true. Aunt Frances could be just downright hardcore when it came to the smallest things; a true perfectionist that she was sure Sesshoumaru would be most interested in, if she wasn't married and had Lizzie.

Kagome had to stop herself from laughing at picturing the Marchioness and the Aristocratic Assassin being lovey-dovey together. It was wrong and scary… yet at the same time, it was just funny.

The butler just smiled, "Yes, My lady. I'm sorry to have made such a comparison."

A pause stretched between them but after taking a sip of her milk, Kagome glanced at the island Sebastian was working at and asked, "So what's the snack for today?"

"Today's will be Apple and Raisin Deep Pie… I hope that you and the young master will enjoy it once it's finished."

"Mm, that sounds really good…" Sebastian watched as a light lit Kagome's eyes when he told her what he was planning on making as today's afternoon snack. From what he could see that his master's twin showed more emotion than he despite that she could be very mature in most situations. It was like she was a young adult trapped in a child's body.

(He has _no_ idea how right he is XP)

Kagome had decided to stay in the kitchen until three of Ciel's guests were gone and helped the butler if he should need an extra hand. Once the guests were gone, Kagome followed Sebastian to the common room with tea, a few minutes after he had put the pie in the oven.

After taking a seat next to Lau and Ranmao, Kagome glanced outside to see three horse drawn carriages leave the estate as Sebastian spoke as he prepared to pour tea for all of them, "Today, I have prepared some Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling tea."

Lau took a sip after he and Ranmao received a cup and complimented, "What a wonderful scent. When it is properly prepared, there is no comparison."

Sebastian was pouring another cup after handing Kagome one before Madam Red caught Grell's attention, snapping him out of his daze staring at Sebastian. When Madam Red caught his attention she spoke, "Watch and learn." Referring to how Sebastian works diligently.

After she received a 'yes' from the feminine butler, Madam Red turned to Sebastian, "In any case," then her mood changed drastically as she started rubbing Sebastian's rear, "you truly are a fine man! Why don't you stop working at a manor house and come to work for us?"

The way Sebastian stiffened at being groped by her aunt in a way that almost reminded her of Miroku and the way the butler's face looked was about enough to make Kagome laugh but she spoke, surprised by her aunt's antics and the light blush on her face, "Aunt Angie!!" As Ciel gave a frown while saying her name that almost sounded scolding.

Madam Red then gave a sheepish smile as she apologized while rubbing the back of her head in the same manner, "Oh, my! Pardon me! I started kneading him without even realizing it. I wonder if it's just a doctor's habit…"

Kagome snorted in laughter as Ciel gained an angry mark on his head before he continued to sip his tea.

Lau soon set his tea down before standing and asking, "Is it true that one of your previous guests was in the smuggling trade?"

Ciel looked at him, telling the Chinese man that he was right before Madam Red suggested, "You should've left the extermination to Lau. No one knows where a mouse nests better than a mouse."

"I'm a domesticated marmot." Lau corrected as he leaned against the back of Ciel's armchair before he leaned forward and rested a hand on his head, saying, "If it is the Earl's or little Miss Kagome's order, then I shall do the dirty work."

As soon as those words left his lips, Madam Red was by Ciel's side to pull him out of Lau's grasp, yelling, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my precious nephew!" All the while, Ciel looked like he was almost suffocating in their aunt's arms with his arm swinging side to side from the force of being pulled from Lau.

"Oh, my! There's no way I'd lay a finger on him out there." What Lau had said led Madam Red demanding if meant that he was going to lay a finger on Ciel somewhere else while telling him that it was a criminal proposal. While Madam Red was verbally fighting with Lau, she managed to drop Ciel from her arms… much to Kagome's twin's relief for air. Somewhere in their one-sided argument, Lau asked why Madam Red doesn't come to Kagome's defense when it concerns him finding her cute or even giving her a friendly hug.

"That's because I know my sweet, beautiful, and independent niece can slap the living daylights out you while Ranmao will no doubt, keep you in line and keep you away from Kagome!" Had come as Madam Red's reply

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle a little nervously at how her Aunt Angie looked when arguing with Lau, imagining bursts of flames coming out of the crimson woman's mouth, "Wow… Aunt Angie almost looks like a Red Dragon with how she talks to Lau when it comes to me or Ciel…"

The expressionless Chinese woman, who sat next to the miko noble, nodded mutedly in agreement. Over the span of time when Lau and Ranmao often visited Madam Red while Kagome was living with her, it seemed that Ranmao had grown fond of Kagome for reasons unknown and often came to Kagome's aid when it looked like her older stepbrother would try something on the female Phantomhive.

And in return, Kagome found Ranmao to be nice company, even though she hardly talked, let alone show emotion.

Kagome soon noticed that Ciel left the room with Sebastian not far behind him while Madam Red and Lau were 'arguing'. Blinking at this, Kagome excused herself with Ranmao nodding in understanding as the small miko left the room.

In the hall, Kagome saw, Finny, Maylene, Bard, Tanaka, and Kirara almost running all over the place, trying to catch the stray mice that were also running the halls. Sebastian was in the middle of all of them before he quickly snatched the two mice with his own hands before dropping them in the net Tanaka had with him.

Dusting off his hands, Sebastian looked to the maid, cook, and gardener before saying, "All of you, please stop playing around and do your jobs."

The trio looked beat and dirty before they disperse to go do their respective jobs. Kagome soon noticed that Kirara was staring at the mice that Sebastian put in the net Tanaka held before she voiced, "It's okay, Kirara, I'm sure there are more mice running around the manor for you to hunt."

Kirara's ears perked at the suggestion before running off to start her search, starting at the servants' quarters and the kitchen.

Kagome heard Sebastian chuckle before she turned to him, "Ciel didn't feel like socializing anymore?"

"No, he didn't… so, he went to his study to have some quiet time and most likely get some work done." Kagome nodded at his answer before leaving to where her brother left to, saying that she'll spend the quiet time with her brother for a while but would come back before Madam Red, Lau, and Ranmao left.

Sebastian bowed, "I'll have some tea and Apple and Raisin Deep Pie for the both of you shortly."

After saying her thanks, Kagome continued her way to Ciel's study as Sebastian left to get the pie out of the oven and ready to serve with tea. Coming to Ciel's study, Kagome knocked calling out her brother's name, but when she heard some things getting turned over, she quickly opened the door, relieved that Ciel never locked it. Within the study, she saw someone trying to escape out the window with an unconscious Ciel in his arms.

"Ciel!" Kagome yelled, trying to get to her brother but was grabbed from behind before the one who grabbed her put a cloth over her nose and mouth. Smelling the scent of chloroform, Kagome soon passed out and fell limp in her captor's arms.

* * *

There we go! Chapter 3 up and posted! I hope you guys enjoyed that. I was at a loss about what to do with the kidnapping and now I'm gonna be racking my brain about what to do in the next chapter.

Oh, well. It'll come to me but Suggestions and ideas are welcome also.

Hope you guys will leave some nice reviews and I'm sorry that some parts may seem rushed or not so good.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes with any song that I may add or mention in the fic. I also do not own any songs that may appear in the fic.

AN: For those who thought Kagome almost getting raped would be a good idea for the chapter, I'm sorry to say that that's not gonna happen since I refuse to add any non-consensual sex. I don't like rape, and even when I read it, I just skip it when a fic looks like it has a potential plot. While growing up and spending time with my mother, I was always stuck watching movies from the lifetime channel as there were marathons that showed movies with rape in them. It came to the point where I just got sick of it and have no desire to add it in anything I write.

Not to mention a bastard like Azuro has to have his limits. Part of an Italian mafia or not, some men like him aren't as sick as to try raping a kid of 12-13 years old.

Not really much else to say except that I'm glad everyone is enjoying this fic so far and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

I also encourage more people to make Kuroshitsuji/Inuyasha Xovers to help this certain Crossover circle grow.

_**Chapter Four **_

Kagome's vision was dark… and the scent of chloroform stuck to her nose even after she was unconscious. She could faintly hear voices while feeling large hands on her arms, binding them behind her back before tying up her torso and her legs. Moaning in discomfort, Kagome slowing opened her eyes to see she was in an entirely different room that did not belong to her and Ciel's home.

"Boss, the girl's awake." She heard a man speak as she tried to get her bearings straight. Once she did, she heard footsteps stop in front of her with the sight of a pair of new looking Italian shoes before she lifted her eyes to see the scarred and brow pierced face of Azuro Venere.

The miko child narrowed her eyes at the man as he looked down at her with a cocky smirk on his face before speaking in a low voice, "Azuro… what is the meaning of this?"

Azuro gave an overconfident chuckle as he continued to stare down at Kagome. Kidnapping the girl with her brother was a mistake from his men when the girl caught them kidnapping her brother… but seeing both Phantomhive twins before him gave him a greater advantage of getting what he wanted.

'If the servants in the Phantomhive Household want their Master and Miss back alive, they'll have no choice but to do as I say.' He thought before hearing Kagome's demanding question and answering her, "You'll know soon enough, Miss Phantomhive, once your guard dog of a brother wakes up."

At the mention of Ciel, Kagome looked around and soon caught sight of her twin, with his arms and legs bound much like hers, sitting against the wall with his head tilted forward while he was still unconscious.

Kagome struggled to sit up before trying to get to her brother's side, but with her arms bound much like Ciel's, it was kind of hard to do. Once at Ciel's side, she tried calling his name, hoping that he would wake up. At his grunt, Kagome sighed in relief of her brother being okay. Even though from her side view of his face, Kagome could tell by the look of the slight bruises on his face and the light trail of blood that came from his nose that he got a bit of a beating before she woke up.

Other than that, and him being tied up, he was still alive.

"Ciel… are you okay?" She spoke to him softly. Ciel opened his only visible eye and turned it to her before clenching it closed, trying to get his bearings straight.

It was then that Azuro spoke, "The English Underworld; the league of evil lords who, generation after generation, take care of the royal family's dirty work." Kagome turned to him, watching him walk up to his desk to get a cigar from a box full of them as he continued, "The Queen's guard dogs that, with absolute power, stifle all those that would rebel."

He then turned to where the twins were, cutting off one end of his cigar, and asked, "Just how many households have you helped, and how many have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"

'What the hell is this bastard going on about?' Kagome knew that her brother was hiding something from her; something that was pretty dangerous… she wondered if she would now be able to find out what that is now…

Ciel internally cursed, never wanting Kagome to get involved in anything like this and soon after she had returned to him. And now… here HE was and with Kagome being in danger at Azuro's hand. He then lifted his head to glare at the man before him as lit his cigar, "So, it was you after all, Azuro Venere of the Ferro Family."

"Hey, little Phantomhive, it's pretty hard for the Italian Mafia in this country. English people always have tea on their minds." Azuro then walked towards them before crouching to their level and continuing, "Even though individuals in our line of work can make people a lot of money, they have to strain their little tea-stained minds. That's why we deal in drugs."

At this, Ciel replied calmly, "In '68's Pharmaceutical Affair's Law, even opium is listed as a poison. It is the Queen's decree, not to allow the spread of drugs or accommodate dealers any further."

'Ok, I read about that in one of the law books in Ciel's library… so Azuro and his men have been dealing opium to the people in England under the queen's nose… is Ciel somehow working for Her Majesty?' Kagome thought before Azuro slapped a hand against his forehead, giving a hopeless groan, "This is why English people are such a pain." His voice then turned almost frustrated and annoyed, "The Queen! The Queen! They all have this Oedipus-like complex for the Queen."

Kagome the snorted before muttering, "What do you expect, dumb ass. She's a good leader who's royalty, making it known that she demands respect from all."

Azuro glared at Kagome for a moment before he ignored her and grabbed a hold of Ciel's chin and continued where he left off, "Binding people to your rules and trying to secure all the good picks for yourself; aren't we birds of a feather? Let's work together. You could even make a better life for your sister."

It seemed that Ciel didn't even listen to him as he spoke, "If my sister and I are not returned, my servant has been ordered to take the storehouse's key to the authorities." At Azuro's angered face, Ciel smiled and added, "Sorry, but I have no intention of working together with some gutter rat…" his mocking and soft face turned hard with anger, "and my sister is just fine living the way she is, even though her well being is none of your concern nor is she involved with what I do."

Azuro gave a sadistic upturn of his lips, "Kagome Darleen Higure Phantomhive; her family name is the same as yours, so she is involved simply because of direct connection to the Phantomhive name." He then stood abruptly and pointed the gun at Ciel, "And don't underestimate us adults, you little brat."

"Same goes for you… you shouldn't really underestimate anyone, no matter how small or young they are." Kagome shot back at him with narrowed eyes, making them seem darker than before.

Out of anger, Azuro caught Kagome off guard by hitting her in the face with the same hand that held the gun, ordering her to shut up. After Kagome landed on her side wincing, Azuro turned his attention back to Ciel, pointing the gun at the boy once more, "And you… I've already had my subordinates lie in wait at your mansion. So where's the key? If you don't spit it out soon, I'll start offing your servants, one by one after I kill off your sister for starters."

Wincing from the pain from the right side of her face, Kagome started to taste blood in her mouth from the skin on the inside of her cheek breaking and bleeding before she spat the blood out and tried to keep from groaning in pain while Ciel tried his best to keep his anger in check.

This scum in front of him dared to harm his sister but also dared to threaten to kill her after killing off his house staff for the storehouse key that was stashed in his home. After glancing where Kagome was struggling to sit up again, despite her bounded limbs and the blood that trickled a little from the corner of her mouth, Ciel looked to Azuro and said something that annoyed the Italian man to no end, a soft smile on his face with a taunting look in his eye, "It's really nice when pets do as they're told."

Ciel only said this so that Azuro would stay away from his sister and so that she wouldn't be harmed any more than she currently was.

And what he said struck a nerve in Azuro and made him impatient when Ciel didn't tell him what he wanted. And with his frustration and impatience, Azuro kicked Ciel in the face. Kagome called out to him worriedly when she heard Azuro hit her brother. After Ciel landed on the ground with a grunt, Azuro dropped his cigar to the floor and stomped on it before picking the phone up and giving an enraged reply with an underlying order, "Did you hear that? Negotiations are over." Then he hung the phone up.

Turning away from her brother's figure, Kagome gave a cold look to Azuro before speaking, "You won't get what you desire…" her voice caught Azuro's attention before she continued, "The raven shall come to collect the souls of you and your men… to feed them to his demonic brethren. You won't be winning this so-called fight, Azuro. You'll be heading to neither heaven nor hell… but to a demon's gut."

This made Azuro's expression turn into something that looked similar to a snarl before he made his way to her and picked her up by the front of her shirt. Just when he was going to demand what she was talking about; his words got caught in his throat when he saw the girl's eyes.

Not only were they stone cold, but also they were slit like a cat's… combined with the fact they were almost glowing ominously, her eyes made her look demonic…

/\/\/\/

Meanwhile at the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian was on the ground with Meylene on him after she had tripped on her bootlace and bumped into him from running to him to hand him two letters that arrived at the entrance, addressed to him. But due to her bumping into him and making him fall on the floor, the shot from the hit man outside missed him and the vase close to him was shattered by the shot.

During the fall, the dessert Sebastian prepared flew in the air but landed on the serving platter, not ruined. After a while of lying on the floor, Sebastian asked Meylene to give him the letter.

After she did so and they both got up with Meylene opening one of the letters for him to read.

"If you want your master to be returned, bring 'the item' to Bethnal Green's Nova Scotia Gardens." Sebastian read, over looking the threat of the sender's about cutting Ciel's fingers off one by one, if he doesn't show up at the set time – before sunset. The demon butler raised a brow before opening the second letter and read, "The same goes for your master's sister… but she won't be as lucky as her brother." At this, Sebastian thought aloud, "They probably didn't expect to kidnap Miss Kagome… both notes are inelegant as well …"

Soon Finny and Bard, along with Madam Red, Grell, Lau, and Ranmao came up to him after hearing the shot break through the window and hit the vase, wondering what had happened. The bulter reassured them that it was nothing and there was no need to worry but Madam Red had her doubts as she and Lau looked to the window and Ranmao looked at the pie Sebastian was holding and Grell came running up to them, out of breath.

After Sebastian handed the pie to Bard, asking him and Finny to clean the mess up in the hall, Sebastian made his way to where he and Ciel stashed away the key that was 'requested'. On his way out, he was met with Kirara waiting by the front door. He gave a smile and asked, "Would you like to accompany me in retrieving your mistress?"

With a mew on agreement, Kirara went up to the demon butler and climbed up to rest on his shoulder. Once Sebastian was sure the demon feline was securely on his shoulder, he spoke as he walked out the door and closing it behind him, "Let us go track down the ones that left… and retrieve the young master and lady."

/\/\/\/

A ways from the Phantomhive home, a car with two men in it was driving away from the Manor as fast as they could with the man in the passenger's side holding a radiophone of sorts in his lap as he spoke into the receiver, "Sorry, we failed."

"_Failed?! You useless screw-ups! This is why you're garbage! Whatever… you guys are finished. Get back here at once."_ Came Azuro's voice from the phone before the man who spoke to him turned to look behind them.

In the dust that picked up from the tires, the man with the phone thought he saw a fire from the distance behind them and told Azuro that there was something strange behind them as he held the phone to his ear and his hat on his head. A hazy dark figure then could be seen catching up to them at great speeds that weren't human, even though the figure looked like that of a man's.

/\/\/\/

Back at Azuro's home, Kagome was breathing deeply trying to ignore the pain she was feeling from the punches and kicks Azuro gave her before he went to her brother to give him the same treatment. The Italian man didn't break any bones but his kicks and punches still hurt.

After he had seen her dragon eyes, Azuro got a bit shaken up before dropping her and started to kick her out of slight fear because of her demonic eyes. When Ciel became aware of what Azuro was doing, the boy yelled tauntingly at him to get him away from his twin. Not to far from Kagome, Ciel somewhat lay on his stomach with a couple more wounds on his face and probably some bruises the will develop from the kicks he endured on his torso and stomach area.

The voice of the man he was speaking caught her attention, making her look toward Azuro as he leaned on desk with the phone to his ear. The male from the other end of the line could be heard cursing in fright before Azuro spoke in a jokingly manner, "What's wrong? Did you run into a bear in the forest?"

The guy next to the Italian started chuckling before he and Azuro heard cries of fear from the phone. "What's with you guys? Isn't this a bit cliché?" Azuro asked in slight annoyed yet apprehensive before the voice from the other line gave the order to speed up to the driver.

The sound of wheels almost screeching over dirty before hearing them accelerate in speed could be heard. After close to a minute, the male from the other end of the line could be heard, saying in a terrified voice, "it's coming… its coming!"

"Cut it out, you numbskulls!" Azuro ordered, not finding 'trick' funny anymore before his man from the other end of the line spoke, more frightened than before, "Oh gods… it's here!" With this, came a terrifying roar with the sound of metal being pounded and the men in the car screaming before a loud crash came and the line suddenly went quiet.

'Kirara…' Kagome knew that roar from anywhere and was certain that Kirara was coming for her and Ciel.

Azuro's face became that of fear and shock as he looked to the phone he held to his ear, asking his men from the other end. After getting no answer, Ciel spoke up with a chuckle, "Looks like the game of fetch is going to be over soon." Azuro then started to sweat, close to losing his cool before he tried to cover his fear with anger and started kicking the boy again before stomping him and ordering him to shut up.

Angered by Azuro's actions, Kagome tried to trip him even though her legs were still bound by her ankles and telling the scarred man to leave her brother alone. Kagome nearly succeeded in making him lose his balance but Azuro caught his footing before he directed his anger on her again, kicking her in the face making the inside of her other cheek bleed and almost getting her nose when he kicked her in the eye.

Once he was through with the siblings, he grabbed the phone again and barked a threat with his order, "Hey! If you morons don't respond, I'm going to kill you!"

Sebastian's voice then could be heard from the other end, making Azuro freeze in fear, "Good day. I'm one of the servants of the Phantomhive family. I was wondering if our young master and mistress were intruding upon you."

'He's coming as well…' Kagome thought in relief as Azuro almost started to shake as he glanced at the Phantomhive siblings from behind him; Ciel was on his side, back facing the man while Kagome lay on her side as well but toward Azuro as her eyes were closed, trying to ignore the pain that coursed through her body.

From the phone, Sebastian tried to get his attention while Azuro himself tried to force the words out of his mouth before Ciel broke the silence with a 'woof'. Kagome opened her eyes for a moment in reaction and glanced at Azuro, seeing him completely still with perspiration all over his face as Sebastian's voice spoke, having heard Ciel's voice, before the line when completely dead, "Understood. I shall come and collect them immediately."

After releasing a deep calm breath, Kagome hoped he and Kirara would come soon. 'Because I don't know about Ciel… but I'd like to take a nice hot bath to help sooth these aches and sores.'

/\/\/\/

Just a little outside the forest, upon a cliff – halfway to the Phantomhive manor – Sebastian, with Kirara in her larger form, sat on the front of the car they were chasing. The demon butler held the phone in one hand while the line, which he yanked from the phone itself, was in the other.

During the chase, as Sebastian pursued them by foot, Kirara transformed into her larger form and took to the skies. And while the men in the vehicle had their attention on Sebastian, Kirara came down and pounced on the hood of the car, giving them the scar of their life but also having them swirl the car and came close to falling off the cliff, not far from the dirt road.

But thanks to the weight of Kirara and Sebastian when he landed along side of her, the car was just halfway off with their weight holing it down. In the two human's shock and terror, Sebastian took their radiophone to speak with Azuro before ripping the cord from the receiver.

The demon butler gave his usual smile to the two men who looked at him and Kirara in apprehension, "Thank you for allowing me to borrow this. I also have two or three things to enquire about. First, what is the name of your owner? Please bear in mind that I'm not the patient type… nor is my feline companion when it concerns her mistress." To prove a point in this, Kirara let out a low threatening growl that made her look malicious while baring her teeth to the frightened men in the vehicle.

Sebastian then added after the men gave frightened whimpers from Kirara's growls, "and you also don't want to end up like Humpty Dumpty, do you?"

In desperation, the driver of the car hung onto the wheel while his passenger spilled, "It's Azuro Venere of the Ferro family! His base of operations is in the northern part of East London!" The demon butler stood with his smile still in place as the squealer pointed out desperately begging for mercy, "We're just hired hands!"

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry I held you up when you were so busy, then." Sebastian said in false sincerity before bowing to them, "Please have a nice trip." And jumped off the hood of the car with Kirara and tossing the phone he held back to the passenger and allowing the car and the men inside to fall to their deaths.

After turning away from the cliff with Kirara at his side, Sebastian brought out his pocket watch to look at the time. His brows furrowed slightly, "Oh dear… it's already this late?" The explosion of the vehicle he and Kirara allowed to fall shook the ground before the butler put the watch back in his pocket before speaking to Kirara, "We must hurry or dinner will be delayed."

As he was about to walk off, Kirara grabbed a hold of one of the tails of his coat to get his attention. When Sebastian looked to her, Kirara motioned her head to her back, silently say that he should ride on her back to get to Azuro's base.

Nodding in understanding, Sebastian took up Kirara's offer and hopped on and hung onto her fur as she took to the air at full speed.

/\/\/\/

Back at Azuro's place, once Azuro gained back his composure, he ordered, "The Phantomhive's guard is on his way here! Guard the wall! Don't let even a single mouse in! Don't let anything get through!"

With this order, all of Azuro's men headed out to their posts to keep a look out for Ciel's butler. They covered every corner of the place, every possible entrance guarded but Sebastian was still able to get through with Kirara, now in her smaller form, on his shoulder.

Walking behind their backs, the demon butler praised with Kirara mewing in agreement, "My, what a splendid mansion." His voice startled Azuro's men before they sharply turned around and aimed their guns at him, demanding whom he was. But Sebastian wasn't fazed by their weapons while Kirara was on guard as the butler answered them, "Ah, I beg your pardon. I am one who serves the Phantomhive household."

/\/\/\/

Inside, within Azuro's office, Kagome could hear the faint cries of pain and some gunshots from outside while feeling Kirara and Sebastian's demonic aura coming closer. She then turned her attention to Azuro, giving him a hooded and calm look as she repeated from before, "You'll be heading to neither heaven nor hell… but a demon's gut."

The Italian then began to sweat bullets, dread creeping into his being as he almost started to believe that the girl's words were coming true.

Gunshots then could be heard from what sounded like the dining hall…

/\/\/\/

After looking at the time, to see that it was four minutes passed 5:27, Sebastian made his way through the manor to the dining hall with Kirara on his shoulder. The men out front were already finished off, either severely injured or killed. Now he just had to face others that were guarding the inside.

Once entering the dining hall and shutting the door behind him, about five guns or more went off shooting at him from the left. To block the bullets, Sebastian used the serving platter, he held under his arm, and used it as a shield. After the men on the upper levels paused in their shooting to repload, Sebastian and Kirara took the chance to run before Sebastian threw the serving platter like a discus, hitting the first group of men who shot at him.

More shots came at him after Kirara jumped off the butler's shoulder and transformed into her larger form to take on some of the men from the right. As Sebastian landed on the long table, he ran its surface, picking up the dinner dishes and used them in the same manner as he did with the serving platter from earlier, hitting and knocking each individual with a single platter while Kirara snapped, bit, growled, roared, and bashed into them.

One of the men still standing and able to shoot then shouted, "Damn! Call the guys over in the east wing!" Before shouting a threat of turning Sebastian into Swiss cheese.

But Sebastian quickly dodged the bullets aimed at his head as he looked at his pocket watch again for the time, muttering to himself over Kirara's roars and the screams of the men she was attacking, "With all these 'mice' scattering everywhere, there will be no end to this." He then turned to when Kirara was 'working' and called out, "Kirara, take cover!"

The large neko-matta's ears perked before she quickly took to the air so that she could be out of Sebastian's line of fire. Once she was out of the way, floating beside the chandelier, Sebastian brought out knives and forks from his sleeves. After jumping high in the air, he threw the sharp silverware to his opponents- hitting them square on the foreheads or chest and killing them before landing on the railing of the second level, above the entrance to the dinning hall.

Once they were dead, Sebastian leaped again and threw more of the silverware like they were kunai, killing more men in the process.

After all the men under Azuro's control were dead, nothing but their corpses and their blood littered the hall with bits of broken china.

"Looks like that took quite a bit of time, didn't it Kirara…" Sebastian said with a sigh as he hung upside-down from the chandelier and balancing herself next to his legs after transforming into her smaller form.

After getting a mew in agreement from the demonic feline, Sebastian fell to the floor with Kirara following. Once making a landing as Kirara landed on his shoulder, Sebastian brought out his pocket watch again and read, "5:39p.m." turning to the feline that sat on his shoulder, he suggested, "Perhaps you should wait outside while I retrieve Master Ciel and Miss Kagome."

Nodding, Kirara jumped off the demon butler's shoulder and made her way outside as Sebastian started walking off to the room he could sense the twins in, as well as the man who kidnapped them.

/\/\/\/

Sometime after it all went quiet, Azuro, Kagome and Ciel heard calm and collected footsteps coming toward the room they were in. Azuro held his pistol, aiming at the doors shaking as Kagome and Ciel watched calmly from where they lay.

When the footsteps stopped, Azuro froze while ready to fire. But he relaxed a bit at seeing Sebastian opening the double doors.

After walking in, Sebastian bowed to him, "I've come to collect my master and Miss Phantomhive."

Azuro laughed a bit in relief, "Ha… I'm surprised. Here I was wondering what kind of monstrous man would appear, but it turned out to be a Romeo in a tailcoat." With his gun still aimed at the butler with his guard up as he demanded, "Just what are you? You aren't just any butler, are you?"

(*)"No. I am one _hell _of a butler. Just that." Sebastian answered with his usual smile. He noticed how both siblings were tied up, Kagome with a few bruises on her face with small welts of blood from the small cuts and Ciel was lying on his side with his back facing him. Both twins didn't move, aside from Kagome lifting her head a bit to look at him.

He was brought out of his silent observation of the twins as Azuro spoke, "I see. At any rate, I have no intention of going at it with you, but you know…" he then startled Kagome, quickly moving to her before grabbing her by the hair and pulled her to him. Once he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, Azuro aimed his Italian revolver to her head.

Her yelp of pain alerted Ciel, making him struggle to get up despite his bounded limbs, "Azuro, let her go! I said she has nothing to do with what I do!" But Azuro ignored him, shoving the barrel of the revolver to Kagome's temple.

Sebastian stayed where he was, keeping an the man who held his master's precious twin sister within death's reach as Azuro asked, "You brought the item, right?"

As Sebastian confirmed Azuro that he brought the Storehouse's key, a vision flashed before Kagome's eyes as they became slit once more. The vision of what was going to happen made Kagome gasp before yelling to Sebastian, "No! Sebastian, get beck! It's a trap!"

But it was too late. A shot sounded and a bullet went straight through Sebastian's head before an onslaught of more shot through the butler's body.

Ciel and Kagome were both still with shock while Kagome felt her blood run cold at the sight of the male, who she came to like and saw as someone she could talk to, fell to the floor dead.

While Azuro ordered his men to run out and guard every possible entrance, the group of men with him in the room hid in a secret room, hidden behind one of the portraits that hung on the wall, not to far from the door. While on the floor with her brother, Kagome didn't see them leave the room so had no idea what would happen until the vision of Sebastian being shot, giving by her Dragon Eyes, flashed before her eyes just before it came true.

Everything was quiet before Azuro started laughing as his men came out from where they were hiding, "Sorry, Romeo. Looks like I win this game! The opponent was a master of games, Lord Phantomhive with his beloved sister, but I had an ace up my sleeve." He then turned to the twins, grabbing Kagome's hair once again to lift her head up, "It seems I roughed you two up a bit, but…" Azuro aimed his gun closer to Kagome's left eye, which was now black from the shiner she received, as he asked her, mockingly, "Who said that 'the raven will come to collect my soul'?" The Italian noticed that Kagome was shaking as she looked at the gun in fear, "Don't worry, you and your brother don't have to be afraid."

Kagome couldn't stop her fearful shaking as the gun continued to get pointed at her. Sure, she had come across Japanese blades of all sorts and survived them but those were nothing compared to the force and speed of a bullet. She hoped that she would never come close to the receiving end of one, especially when it's aimed anywhere close to her brain.

In the modern era, with advance medicine and such, there were some cases of people surviving a bullet to the head but that didn't mean Kagome believed that she'd be one of the lucky few who'd survive.

Ciel started to get annoyed at how much Azuro was scaring his twin and glared where Sebastian was lying on the ground and spoke out, "Hey, how long do you intend to mess around?" This gained a surprised sound from Azuro while Kagome glanced at him, "how long are you going to play dead?"

"My, my…" Came Sebastian's voice before Kagome looked to where he lay, seeing his hand twitch. The action made Azuro and his men jump in shock and fright at the notion of the butler not being dead from the gunshots he received.

The miko noble knew that Sebestian is a demon but she never thought that he'd be able to survive a gunshot to the head or any places close to his heart or other vital places in his body. 'But then again… he's not like any of the demons I had encountered before…' Kagome thought as she watched Sebastian get back on his feet in a very eerie way.

"Today's guns have improved. They are completely different from those of a hundred years ago." The demon butler said as he stood, before coughing up the bullets that didn't completely shoot through, like the one that shot through his head.

After coughing into his hand, Sebastian revealed the bullets that were once in his body. Each of the seven pieces of metal was covered in his blood, staining his pristine white glove as he showed the bullets to Azuro, saying, "I shall return these to you."

Terrified, more than his men, Azuro barked a desperate order, "What are you doing? Kill him!"

The last four of his men snapped out of their states of shock and aimed at Sebastian but weren't quick enough as Sebastian killed them with bullets he was holding.

In his state of panic, Azuro lit go of Kagome's hair, momentarily leaving her alone while Kagome watched the demon butler in complete surprise as the butler assessed the damage of his clothes. Even with her Dragon Eyes, she didn't foresee the tall dark butler to survive the trap Azuro had his men set.

Noticing the extent of the damage to his clothes, Sebastian gave a light frown, "Ahh, my clothes are all full of holes now."

Ciel grew annoyed as he replied, "that's because you were playing around, you idiot."

As if he didn't hear what Ciel had said, Sebastian spoke with his usual smile, "Young Master, they don't seem to have treated you or Miss Kagome too well. It also seems that Miss Kagome took a worse beating than you."

"It's okay… I've suffered worse than what Azuro did to me." Kagome lightly assured, despite the soreness on her face and the rest of her body as Azuro started to sweat bullets before he threatening to shoot her if Sebastian walked any closer.

The demon butler chuckled, "Master Ciel looks like a caterpillar, both disgusting and cute at the same time; it fits his small, weak stature. And Miss Kagome… words simply can't describe how beautifully fragile you look while bound from head to toe and sporting injuries to the face. Combined with the fact that your body is developing more than the average English girl."

Despite the situation, Kagome couldn't help but blush when the older dark male pointed out that last thing about her body developing faster than most girls her age. And Ciel frowned more at the words Sebastian spoke but he'd let it slide. He wanted his sister away from Azuro.

After another threat of Azuro promising to shoot Kagome, Ciel ordered, "Hurry up and get Kagome away from him. I don't want him touching her anymore and threatening her life."

'Not to mention the smell of cigars on his breath is starting to make me sick…' Kagome absently thought, warily looking at the barrel of the gun that was pointed to her temple. She didn't dare to move, fearing that a move from her would set him off and it would be lights out for her – permanently.

"But if I get any closer to her, Miss Kagome will be killed." Sebastian pointed out, in slight mock.

Ciel almost gave a snarl at his 'insolence', "You bastard. Are you trying to break the contract?"

"By no means. I am your loyal servant, after all. And with the strong blood and spiritual bond you share with Miss Kagome, this applies to her as well." Sebastian said with a light bow. After ignoring Azuro's demand of what they were talking about, Sebastian continued, lifting a finger to the side of his face as some of his hair covered his left eye, "Young Master… I told you what to do if I ever disregarded my duty…" he then tilted his head to one side, "Did I not?"

With his eye patch somehow falling away from his covered eye, Ciel snapped open his right eye, revealing a purple iris with a pentagram at its center as he ordered, "this is an order. Save my sister now!"

Azuro yelled for them to shut up, squeezing the trigger and making Kagome release a scream as she braced herself from the quick pain that would come.

Kagome heard the gun go off but she felt nothing and all was quiet, aside from the loud beating of her heart pounding in her ears… she could also smell the scent of gunpowder, a sign that Azuro did shoot. She then slowly opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to the Italian fearful confusion and saw that he was more terrifyingly confused as well.

"Why didn't she die?" Was Azuro's quivering mutter before he and Kagome heard Sebastian ask, "Is this what you're looking for?" His voice was much closer.

Right next to Azuro, Sebastian stood, even though he was just right in front of him and Kagome not a second ago. In between in thumb and forefinger was the bullet that was meant for Kagome's head. "I shall return this to you." Sebastian said before dropping the bullet in the breast pocket of Azuro's coat.

Within seconds later, Azuro cried out in pain as his arm, that held Kagome, twisted unnaturally with his bones breaking beyond mending. The sudden injury made Kagome gasp, wondering when Sebastian had made Azuro's arm useless before she felt the said butler pick her up gently. Before he went to collect her brother, Kagome couldn't help but let her body shudder in relief while letting out a shaking sigh as light tears of relief started to fill her eyes.

She didn't bother to hear what Ciel said about 'the game wasn't all that fun this time' and just hid her face in the nap of Sebastian's neck as the demon took her and Ciel to a nearby chair. There were many times that she came so close to death's door… but that… 'That was the closest I ever came to dying.'

After Sebastian had set Ciel on the chair, the boy watched as his servant set Kagome on her feet. His sister's eyes covered by her bangs, not looking at anyone as Sebastian untied her; tearing the leather straps that bound her and unbuckled the chained and leather cuffs on her ankles. The young Phantomhive lord wanted to get this over with and have Sebastian finish up Azuro so that he and Kagome could go home.

From the beginning, he never wanted Kagome to witness any of this or even find out that he formed a contract with a demon, even when said demon was Sebastian. If she did find out, there was a chance that she would become afraid to even stay in the same house as him… and Ciel didn't want her to leave – not when he finally had her back into his life.

But then again, he wouldn't blame her for leaving and probably moving back in with Madam Red…

Ciel was brought out of his thoughts as Azuro spoke, "Hey you! Come and be my bodyguard! I'll give you five- no! _Ten_ times the pay he's giving you!" After Sebastian was done getting Kagome untied, he went to Ciel as Azuro continued, "I'll give you all the women and booze you want, so please…"

Kagome's brows furrow as she massaged her wrists and glances to where Azuro sat wit his right arm; twisted and useless. To Kagome, it was like he just couldn't give up and there was no way he was going to come out of this alive. Her Dragon Eyes activated again, showing her the vision of Sebastian devouring his soul; it was much worse then how Kanna used her mirror to steal souls.

Sebastian turned to Azuro, dropping the leather strapping that bound his master, "I'm sorry, (**) Signore Azuro, but I have no interest in the waste made by man. I am… a _demon_… and a butler, after all." To prove a point, Sebastian's eyes started to glow a reddish color with the slit of his eyes becoming more noticeable as Kagome turned to Azuro and revealed her Dragon Eyes.

"_D_… (***) _demone_…" The Italian muttered as shadowed feathers fell to Sebastian's feet before darkening the whole room; covering it in shadows and making his eyes glow more ominous before he explained, "By the key of the contract my young master holds, I am but his loyal dog." He then pulled off the white glove from his left hand, revealing the same insignia that was also in the iris and pupil of Ciel's right eye, as he lifted his hand over his right eye, "through Sacrifice and wishes, I am to abide by the contract and be bound to my master. This… in exchange for his soul."

And as what sounded like an afterthought, Sebastian added, "And due to the strong blood and spiritual bond that my master and his sister share, I am also to abide by Miss Kagome's desires… without the price of her soul."

Kagome and Ciel glanced at Sebastian, finding this information new to them. But everything else that Sebastian explained about a contract with Ciel was something Kagome never heard of. There were some times when she heard of humans making pacts with demons but she never thought that her brother would make one…

'When this is over, we're definitely having a talk…'

Azuro shook in fear where he sat; sweat dripping from his brow as he stared at the butler and the girl. Before he could voice his thoughts, Sebastian spoke, "If you're thinking that Miss Kagome isn't Ciel's twin sister… but a demon disguising herself as my master's twin, then I'm sorry to say that your wrong, Signore Azuro. Due to events we're not certain of, Miss Kagome obtained her Demonic Dragon Eyes from a dying dragon demon… allowing her to see the past… present… and future – but only when the events to come are dire."

"_You won't get what you desire…"_ Azuro remembered Kagome saying to him, _"The raven shall come to collect the souls of you and your men… to feed them to his demonic brethren. You won't be winning this so-called fight, Azuro. You'll be heading to neither heaven nor hell… but to a demon's gut." _

'She knew… she knew this would happen…' he thought, 'She foresaw my own death…'

"Like I had said Azuro…" Kagome's soft, calm, cool, voice broke through his thoughts, "The Raven would come to collect the souls of your men, as well as your own… only to feed it to a demon."

After Ciel said it was Game Over, the entire room went black…

/\/\/\/

The masculine scent that Kagome recognized as Sebastian's awoke a miko noble with the feel of Kirara's fur tickling her neck, stirring her from her light sleep with the light of dusk shining through her eyelids. With her left eye being swollen, she couldn't open it completely like her right eye as she lifted her head from Sebastian's shoulder.

"So you've awakened?" Came Sebastian's calm voice, making Kagome turn to him to see him looking straight ahead, with her held in one arm and her still sleeping brother in his other. On her shoulder, Kirara slouched over like an ornament.

The miko was silent for a moment before she spoke, "Where…"

"We're almost home. After getting your wounds treated, everything will be explained." Sebastian's reply was almost clipped but was soft, like he didn't want to wake Ciel yet.

Understanding what the last part meant, Kagome nodded before resting her head on his shoulder again. Her brows furrowed a bit before she asked, "I'm not too heavy, am I?" Kagome was always self-conscious about anyone carrying her, even if the person was a demon.

Sebastian just chuckled, "No, Miss Kagome, not at all." The demon butler was clearly amused at her question, despite what she had just witnessed at Azuro's manor and coming so close to death and finding out that he was a demon. When seeing that she had Dragon Eyes, he understood that she might not have been that much of a surprise to her.

Kagome blushed at his reply but it soon faded when she saw that Ciel was still asleep. "Is Ciel okay?" She asked worriedly.

"He's fine. Just a little tired, is all. The both of you had an eventful day."

Think young miko gave a soft snort, "Yeah. Coming close to getting my head blown off just took the cake of 'how eventful' a day could get." At this, she heard the butler give an amused chuckle before she asked, "What happened to Azuro?"

It was silent between the two before Sebastian answered, "Like you had told him… he's in neither Heaven nor hell… but in a demon's gut."

'So Sebastian devoured his soul after killing him… no surprise there.'

Their conversation was cut short when they heard Ciel start to stir as they were coming close to the Phantomhive Mansion. The boy awoke to the same light of the sunset before laying his eyes on his and Kagome's home. For a moment, he thought that he was seeing the manor on fire but after looking again, it was just effect of the sunset and the shadows of the manor.

The voice of Finny met his and Sebastian and Kagome's ears as he and Meylene welcomed them home outside but both gasped at the site of Kagome and Ciel all banged up in the face. To not let them worry more than they are, Ciel told them, "Kagome and I were just roughhousing. It's nothing to worry about." At their expressions and their staring, he asked slightly annoyed, "What? You don't believe what the Lord of the household tells you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Meylene started with her hand resting on her blushing cheeks before Finny finished for her, "You and Miss Kagome look like your having fun being up so high!"

Ciel blushed at this while Kagome blinked in confusion before Ciel ordered Sebastian, "P-put us down already."

After the butler did as he ordered, setting the Phantomhive twins on their feet before Ciel told Meylene and Finny, "As if it was fun! You people are–" Ciel was cut off when Kagome muttered, "It wasn't that bad…" while Kirara gave a mew in agreement.

Before Ciel was gonna say anything to her, Sebastian spoke, catching their attention, "Young Master, I apologize profusely." They saw the demon butler kneeling before him, "I have erred in a manner unbefitting a Phantomhive butler. How should I repent?"

Kagome became confused at what he was talking about before he continued; "I have not made preparations for tonight's dinner in the slightest."

After a moment of silence, Kagome asked, "You're kidding me? Sebastian, is that all?" the demon looked to her in slight confusion before she added, "Being behind schedule doesn't make you any less of the fine butler that you are. A lot of things happened today but it's not a reason to beat your self over just because you're just a bit behind schedule in making dinner."

Both Ciel and Sebastian looked at her before she suggested, "how about this? You help me and Ciel get cleaned up, take care of what cute we got from our…" Kagome glanced at her brother, "… roughhousing, and I'll help out in making some quick and light for supper. And after all that…" she paused before she finished with a tired but slightly pained tone, "you can help with making me a nice hot bath to help with these sores and bruises the jerk gave me so I can sleep better tonight. Will that help you in repenting just for being a bit behind schedule?"

Sebastian looked at her and looked like he was about protest but Kagome covered his mouth, saying she wasn't gonna hear any buts about it before retracting her hand and heading to the front entrance to the manor as Ciel pointed out, "Like you had said… just as you are my servant, you are hers as well. I won't question her suggestion."

As he watched the twins and two other servants, who came to greet them, walk to the entrance, Sebastian smiled before following and thinking of what dishes would be quick, light, and simple for supper while wondering what soaps to use for Kagome's bath for later this evening.

With all that had happened today, he was sure that the twins would be too tired to even talk about what had happened at Azuro's manor.

Sebastian smirked at this, 'There's always tomorrow morning…'

* * *

There we go! I can't believe how long it took for me to finish this! But I got it done! And I'm relieved! Now I can get to the next episode. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out soon with some new stories.

Hope you guys leave some nice reviews, and any suggestion you believe would be good. All questions will be answered concerning Sesshoumaru and such in later chapters. If you've got questions concerning the Kuroshitsuji series, then you'll just have to watch the anime your selves. Sorry to sound blunt, but it's really that simple rather than asking me.

_**-- References -- **_

(*) Okay, this part is tricky and it took me some time to figure out how to explain it but I'll explain it the same way the anime did so.

In the Japanese dialogue of the anime Sebastian says "Watashi wa Akuma da shitsuji desu." The fansubbs translated this in two ways; for those who don't know Sebastian "I am one _hell_ of a butler", and later technically translated, "I am a _demon_ and a _butler_."

I thought that I'd explain that bit since I have some readers who tend to ask me question without even watching or reading the series of any crossovers I write.

(**) Signore (Sin-your-re) is really Italian for "Mister" while addressing a male. It closely resembles the Spanish pronunciation, "Señor", but you just add the extra 'e' vowel at the end. I don't know Italian, so this was new to me.

(***) Masculine Italian term for Demon, next to _Demonio_.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes with any song that I may add or mention in the fic. I also do not own any songs that may appear in the fic.

AN: I'm happy that everyone liked chapter 4. Concerning my updating, since I've been becoming busy with my recent and completed babysitting job and getting prepared to move, as well as my writer's block, my updates are coming slower than usual.

Oh and if you guys are curious about the "Demonic Dragon Eyes" I gave Kagome, other than the info I had given in the fic, more detailed info can be found in the anime or manga of the series Tenjo Tenge; that's where I got inspiration for Kagome's Dragon eyes.

During my absence of writing this, I found out that Ciel not only had cat allergies but also had asthma, which he inherited from his most, Rachel. Since Kirara is in this fic, I'll just say that since she's a nekomatta, she doesn't really shed fur and Kagome's presence (her miko powers) has an impact of Ciel not sneezing so much while Kirara is around.

When I started writing this fic, I had no idea about this info. I just thought that Ciel just hated cats in general.

Also I found news about a Season 2 for Kuroshitsuji called "Monoshitsuji" with new characters and everything. I don't know very much about the new series aside from what 3 of the new characters look like. The plot and everything else is not clear to me yet other than its release date for July of 2010. The trailers are on YouTube while all other info is scattered everywhere on the web. I'm a little skeptic about the series since Ciel and Sebastian don't appear to be in it but I'm willing to give it a chance since it seems a bit promising with a new young teen with a past he'd rather forget and a Butler whose skills equal Sebastian's but seems to have a persona similar to Sesshoumaru.

Anyways, hope you loyal readers enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry to have made you wait so long for it.

_**Chapter Five**_

Everything was quiet and dark in Kagome's bedroom. It was already after dark and her and Ciel were put to bed in their respective rooms. Earlier, before their late dinner, Sebastian took care of the wounds they had received from Azuro. Her swollen eye was also fine now, the swelling having gone down after setting a hot wet cloth and to sooth the pain some, she was given a very cold cloth. All her other injuries and bruises would heal within a week, more or less, same with Ciel's.

Her mind went back to the conversation she had with her brother and Sebastian during their light dinner. Ciel had reluctantly explained that sometime after she had disappeared, the Phantomhive Manor was attacked. In the siege, Tanaka was severely injured while their parents were murdered. After the attackers made sure the lord and lady of the estate were dead, they burned the manor to the ground and kidnapped Ciel, making him a slave and sacrifice for a cult ritual.

The proof of his enslavement was also reluctantly shown to her; an occult mark burned into his skin.

'All the torture and abuse he went through… it's no wonder that he sometimes flinches away from me when I try to hold his hand or hug him without his knowing…' Kagome thought sadly, pained that her dearest brother went through something so horrible.

When she asked how Ciel came to make a contract with a demon like Sebastian, it was Sebastian, who explained,

**xoxoxo Flashback xoxoxo**

"_Your brother, Master Ciel summoned me in his hatred for his torturers and ordered me to kill everyone within the room he was being kept in. The contract was then sealed with the pentagram being printed into his right eye, as you had seen at Azuro Venere's home." _

"_Contracts like these for the services of demonic beings… those services don't come cheap." Kagome pointed out, gaining a surprised look from both her brother and Sebastian before she asked, "What's the price that Ciel has to pay… for your services after he's fulfilled his revenge?" _

_Both of them were silent until Sebastian answered for Ciel, who had turned his head to the side in guilt and regret, "In exchange for my services to help achieve his goals, I have the right to take his soul as payment." _

"… _And once you have his soul… you'll devour it. Just like you did with Azuro's before Ciel and I had blacked out." Kagome concluded, her expression unreadable as Sebastian gave one of his trademark smiles that showed he was both impressed yet amused while Ciel looked somewhat suspicious yet curious. _

_After a while of silence, Ciel then spoke, "How is it that you know about demons, Kagome? You weren't even scared when Sebastian showed his… 'Demonic talents'?" _

_Kagome was silent for a while, lost in her thoughts about Sebastian and everything he just said about the matters of concerning Ciel's soul. Hearing her brother ask how she knew about demons, she looked to him silently and answered, "I've had my own encounters with demons in the past… but I never came across one like Sebastian. So hearing about Sebastian being a demon isn't really a surprise for me… I've sort of known that he wasn't really human… but he wasn't like any demon I've sensed before." _

_From there, after Ciel asked if she could clarify what she meant, Kagome went to telling her what she had went through from the day she went missing to her life in the modern era with her adoptive family… and to her adventures in the Sengoku Era- including about her encounter with the Dragon Demon who gave her his eyes to allow her to see the past, present, and future… and the loss of her friends in being separated from them without even saying her farewells before the jewel returned her to the Victorian era when Madame Red found her. _

**xoxoxo Flashback End xoxoxo**

At first, her brother didn't believe her but after telling him the times she had seemed to know what was going to happen and Sebastian confirming the somewhat demonic energy coming from her eyes, Ciel had come to believe her with some sketicism with her stories of her trips to the Sengoku era… and about being missing because she was transported to the late 1900's and grew up to her sixteenth year only to be transported to the Victorian era and reverted to his age…

'Then again, he knows I have no reason to lie to him about anything… plus, with Sebastian, he's sure to have heard stranger things…' Kagome thought remembering his skepticism when she hesitantly showed him the Jewel she almost forgot that had been around her neck since after she fully recovered while at Madam Red's.

She even showed him the scar, that was still on her side even after reverting to her twelve-year-old body, where Mistress Centipede bit into her to get the jewel.

Seeing that the moon was almost at its peak in the dark, starless sky Kagome turned onto her side, toward her door, trying to relax so she can fall asleep. Kirara wasn't with her tonight and was out for a night hunt so the young miko was on her own for the night.

But after many attempts with the moon passed its peak, Kagome knew that she couldn't sleep. As she sat up, a soft knock came from her door before it opened to reveal her brother's demonic butler. The light of the candles he held illuminated her room in its soft glow as he further entered her room.

"Miss Kagome. Are you having trouble sleeping?" Sebastian asked. Kagome could hear his curiosity but that was all. There was no concern or any other emotion… just curiosity as to why she wasn't asleep yet.

"I'm fine, Sebastian… Ciel's story of what happened to him after I went missing just worries me… along with you telling me that you'll be devouring his soul once his revenge is completed."

"The thought disturbs you… after finally being reunited with the young master." Sebastian stated, knowing that was what was clearly bothering her despite that she wasn't trying to not outwardly show it toward him. While he instinctively took pleasure at Kagome's turmoil of her thoughts of losing her brother so soon, the thought of her pain… or even her tears made him inwardly frown.

Sure, Sebastian knew that her kind, miko, were natural born enemies of demons of all kinds but the demon butler was drawn to this one girl's purity and everything she was. This also included her pacifism; her views of demons being no different from humans when it came to survival even though humans could be much deadlier than demons when it came to greed and hunger for more power.

She was truly a unique human in her own right, despite that her soul and energy were complete opposites of his and she was currently still a child.

Kagome nodded in confirmation while subtly touching the sacred jewel around her neck in contemplation before asking something that had been bothering her for most of the night as well, "Sebastian… mind if I ask you a question? … Concerning the contract you and Ciel have…"

Setting the three-light candleholder on her nightstand, Sebastian sat at the edge of her bed. "I'm listening, Miss Kagome." A smile then crept on his face as he asked, "Maybe… you're willing to sacrifice your own soul for your brother's sake?" Though he was only half joking, the idea of devouring a priestess' soul was… enticing with the fact that devouring such a pure soul was like a delicacy. His line of thought then led to "devour's" double meaning but he immediately shoved that aside, reminding himself that the miko before him was still physically a child.

Though he was a demon that thrived off of pain, despair, and every other negative emotion known to man, he still had certain principles.

'Besides… the souls of the damned and tainted are much more suited for my tastes…'

Kagome chuckled at the half-joking, half-hoping tone in his voice before replying, "Not exactly, Sebastian. I wanted to ask… if there was a soul… or _souls_, that interested you more than my brother's, despite the binding of the contract… would you take it as a substitute for my brother's?"

Demon and Miko stared at each other before Sebastian asked, his smile turning dark, "What… or _whose _soul did you have in mind?"

Resisting her urge to shiver at the deadly smile and tone of his voice, Kagome replied, "It's… more of _what_ than _whom_… and I've always had _them _with me."

Sebastian's eyes then lowered to the jewel around her neck she was twiddling with. "You want to offer the demon souls in the jewel in exchange for your brother's…"

"We could hit two birds with one stone, so to speak… I don't know if it will work… but if the demon souls in the jewel were to disappear, then maybe the jewel could be completely purified and Midoriko can be put to rest while I can save my brother. For you, you wouldn't have to wait so long for my brother's soul to ripen the way you want and you have countless immensely tainted demon souls to feed on instead of one. It's a win-win for the both of us no matter how you look at it." Kagome hoped Sebastian would be convinced at the proposition. She knew that he wasn't interested in the jewel's power so she had no worries of him trying to steal it in her sleep or trying to kill her for it.

Sebastian didn't miss the pros that the young miko noble pointed out for they were very legitimate. The idea of being able to eat more than one soul as payment for his services without the wait for his current master's soul to get tainted to his liking. Despite these points, he still had the contract to consider.

Looking down at the female Phantomhive twin, her face still somewhat bruised from the abuse Azuro gave her and her brother, Sebastian spoke with consideration to her proposal, "I'll consider it, Miss Kagome. But for now," he smiled not able to resist the urge to tease the girl, "it's late and young ladies need their beauty sleep." He then stood from his place on the bed to help tuck the lady in but paused when she slid out of bed and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders that were bare from the sleeveless nightgown she wore.

"Young miss?"

"I'm gonna go to my brother's room. If there really is a chance that you'll still take my brother's soul over the demon souls of the jewel as payment for your services… then I want to spend as much time with my brother as possible before that happens." And with that said, Kagome made her way out her room and to Ciel's room.

Sebastian followed behind with his candlelight, after shutting the door to the younger twin's room, so that she wouldn't have to walk in the dark.

Reaching Ciel's room, Kagome quietly opened the door and looked in to see her brother already asleep. His back facing her and Sebastian while tucked into the soft covers of his bedding.

The demon butler watched Kagome silently walk up to her brother's bed in the soft light of the candles he held before making his way to her to take her shawl and helping her into bed. Once he was certain that she was covered, as well as Ciel, he bid the miko pleasant dreams before quietly leaving the room as he heard Kagome softly saying thank you.

At the sound of the door closing, Ciel grunted. He could feel someone with him in his bed with their weight dipping in the mattress beside him before groggily opening his eyes. As his vision cleared, he saw the face of his sister next to him in the dim moonlight as she tried to get comfortable.

"Kagome…?"

"I couldn't sleep… and with me not knowing and not being able to see how soon you'll be to reaching your goals and extracting your revenge… I want to make as many memories as possible before that happens…" her soft answer made Ciel's heart almost sink in regret.

It was true that when he made the contract with Sebastian, he thought that he would still be alone with his entire family dead. When he did reach his goals and take revenge on the people who tortured him, killed his parents, and shamed his family name, he will have to give his soul to Sebastian. But out of it all… he'll be leaving his sister behind… he never expected Madam Red to come across his twin sister and for them to be reunited; to give him a light of hope to live for.

But the deed was already made and the damage done. When everything was done and over, Ciel would have to be separated from Kagome and never be able to see her again.

Without a reply, Ciel scooted closer to Kagome and rested his hand on hers before squeezing it gently as if to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere for now. Kagome in return looked into his eyes after she brought her face closer to his, making it so that their foreheads were touching.

With a worried and tired sigh, Kagome spoke softly, "before that happens… let's make every moment count…" at this, she felt Ciel nod before relaxing and trying to doze off.

Some moments after, as Ciel started to doze feeling much more comfortable than before now that his twin- his other half- was next to him, he started to hear her soft voice carry a light and soothing tune…

_**Hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni  
**__**tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute**__**  
**__**te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne**__**  
**__**yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo**_

_**yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu  
**__**atsui mune wa sawagidasu**_

The melody within Kagome's words was very beautiful… very soothing to Ciel's mind… almost completely enough to forget his worries, if only for this night that now belonged to him and his sister.

_**sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara  
**__**sugu ni todoki sou na noni**__**  
**__**itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de**__**  
**__**oikakete wa kurenai ne…**_

Even though he couldn't understand the words to Kagome's song, it didn't make it any less beautiful with is sounding like there could be a new beginning. Yes… with this song… and this night, it felt like a new beginning for both Phantomhive Twins to not only renew their bond but also make the most of their undetermined time together. This is what Ciel vowed until his last breath… and on the promising prospect of his sister's happiness.

With this and his determination set to make it happen, the young Lord of the Phantomhive family allowed himself to be drifted into sleep's waiting arms as Kagome's soft song soothed him into deep slumber before her song started to fade as she followed.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

A few weeks had passed since Ciel and Kagome shared that night together. And since then, both twins tried with great effort to spend as much time together with Ciel taking her to London with him for any shopping to having her help out in matters concerning the Funtom Toy Company to even having their lessons in nobility together (Music lessons, studies, etc. even fencing).

For now, Kagome was currently staying behind at the mansion while Ciel went to town with Sebastian to pick up his newly repaired walking cane that Finny had broken about a week or so before.

Even though Kagome would've liked to go into town with, Ciel and Sebastian made a very good point as to watch the clumsy and disaster-prone house staff to make sure they didn't destroy the manor while he was away… especially with Grell, Madam Red's butler staying with them for who knows how long, it was almost a guarantee that there would be nothing left of the manor since the man practically almost brought the apocalypse in his wake from doing even the simplest of tasks.

And although Kagome agreed to stay behind to watch the house, it didn't mean that she wasn't dreading the disasters that were sure to come while her twin and the demon butler were away. She even gave her brother a pleading look, almost begging him to hurry back soon.

Not even ten minutes later, after Sebasatian and Ciel left with Kagome's wishes of them having a safe trip, the miko flinched with Kirara on her shoulder at hearing Maylene scream with porcelain breaking and Grell yelling out apologies.

Miko and Nekomata sighed, thinking, 'This is gonna be a _long_ day…' before Kagome almost snorted as she watched her brother's carriage roll off down the road, "And this morning, Ciel said that he thought that Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced by 'teaching' Grell to be a proper butler. Heh, he just didn't want to admit that a house member's problem is the _entire _household's problem; servants included." Both miko and nekomata then stepped back into the front door to face the brunt of the storm that was Grell and the rest of the house staff.

Seeing one of the vases that was displayed in the foyer, next to the stairway, was now on the floor shattered almost beyond repair, Kagome just sighed yet again before turning to Tanaka who sat off to the side drinking his green tea and asked, "Tanaka, would you be so kind as to take everyone outside to help Finny trim the bushes and do the weeding while I take care of this?"

Her father's former and most trusted man servant nodded before leading everyone to the gardens out back without much complaining other than Grell's insistence of cleaning the mess himself.

Once the group was gone and outside, Kagome started to pick up the larger pieces of porcelain to throw away before finding the broom and dustpan, to cleaning the rest of the mess that was made while Kirara held the dustpan in place. As she was picking the dustpan up and making her way to the kitchen where the trash bin was kept, Kagome couldn't help but feel that something annoyingly (more annoying than a certain accident-prone butler) bad was going to happen or arrive at her and her brother's doorstep. She could practically feel it in her bones but since her Dragon Eyes weren't reacting, she thought that it couldn't be something _really_ bad.

But she was soon proven wrong as she making her way to the gardens where she not only heard a lot of startled commotion but also saw the one person she wanted to avoid at all times; avoid more than a very pissed Sesshoumaru or any other demon around mating season when her body was sixteen… and what made her blood almost run cold with apprehension was an unfamiliar male face calling out to her and softly calling her his 'beloved'.

Before she knew it or before she could tell Kirara to run for it, a blonde with curled pigtails and green eyes tackled the miko child to the ground after said blonde had Grell hanging from a noose.

**Xoxoxoxo**

About an hour or two later, Ciel and Sebastian returned to the manor from their trip into London to pick up the young boy's cane a bit earlier than usual, since the young lord of Phantomhive didn't want to leave his sister with his clumsy staff very long, what with how they are despite that he knew Kagome could take care of herself and keep the staff in line. But that still didn't mean he didn't worry about her even though he might not show it.

After Ciel and Sebastian made it up the front steps to the door, the demon butler spoke as he went to open the door, "I'm sure you must be tired, Young Master. I shall prepare some tea for you and Miss Kagome immediately."

"Ah, Kagome would like that if there's a chance that the idiots gave her a stressful time while we were out." As soon as the younger boy said that when Sebastian opened the door, Ciel was immediately met with Kirara jumping at him with a screech and almost latched to his face but ended up latching to his top hat. Ciel asked aloud about what was wrong with her but could only gap in near horror and shock at what he was seeing.

Sebastian was first surprised when Kirara jumped at Ciel and latched onto the boy's hat without said hat flying off the boy's head but looked at Ciel curiously asking what was wrong but was stopped at mid-sentence and soon got his answer when he saw the condition the mansion was in.

Almost every corner, pillar, archway, railing, and door was decorated with brightly colored ribbons, stuffed animals, patterned streamers, and ornaments, making the mansion look like a "Kiddie Wonderland" as Ciel was sure that Kagome would say.

"My mansion…" Ciel muttered a bit shocked while absently feeling his sister's cat shaking through his top hat. Whoever did this to his home must've surely spooked the normally fearless feline and he was certain that it wasn't Kagome who put up these girly decorations since she made it very clear after moving in with him that she not only didn't like pink but anything overly girly or overly frilly. Hence why she usually wore boys' clothes and had mature tastes in décor compared to the average thirteen year old girl of any noble family.

Sebastian, almost equally shocked demanded but with a bit of an angry sounding edge to his voice, "What on earth is this?"

It was then that Bard, Finny, and Maylene came running out of the common room and toward Sebastian, calling out his name in desperation and exasperated suffering. Both Finny and Maylene on their knees and clinging to the demon's hands while Bard stood in from of him with both hands fisting the front of Sebastian's shirt.

While Maylene didn't seem to have anything wrong with her but Bard had a baby bonnet and bib, where as Finny had rabbit ears and rabbit paw mitts on.

All three servants were almost or were crying while Sebastian, although internally confused, was unfazed by their behavior as he asked, "Just what is going on here? More importantly, what on earth are you wearing?"

"Ask that crazy girl!" Came as Bard's reply as he tensely pointed to the room he and the other two have just ran out of.

"Crazy girl?" Ciel asked, a little over his shock while Kirara's shaking subsided a bit before he turned to the said room buit not before noticing his sister almost desperately running down the stairs, yelling when she noticed he was home, "It wasn't me!" It was obvious that she heard Bard yell about a crazy girl and wanted to make it clear that she had nothing to do with the Mansion's current décor.

But it seemed, not far behind her, was a boy chasing Kagome down the stairs. After Kagome had ducked behind her brother, Ciel was able to get a good look at the boy with a guarded look.

He was his height, probably fourteen years of age with short, well-kept, dark brown hair and olive green eyes with a golden section to part of the iris (sectoral Heterochromia eyes) while he wore a pair of short, dark russet pants, a matching overcoat with black cuffs and threading, white dress shirt with a black necktie, black socks reaching below his knees, and black leather shoes.

At first, the boy looked unfamiliar to Ciel but the uncommon eye color gave away the boy's identity, along with the cufflinks that bore his family crest, Ciel knew who this boy was, "Alston…? What are you doing here?"

Kagome looked between Ciel and the boy who had been chasing her all over the estate, wondering how her brother knew him. Although a part of her was thankful that the 'crazy girl', Bard had no doubt mentioned, was no longer chasing after her, she still didn't know who this green/golden eye-colored boy was… hell, she still thought the 'crazy girl' was still following her so had no idea that he went after her but with different interests! (No, not rape or anything, like that.)

The boy then replied with a smile, "Oh, Earl Phantomhive, I just came to meet Miss Kagome for the first time. My father heard from Madam Red that she had finally returned and in my excitement to finally meet her, I left home suddenly without an escort, even though Marchioness Middleford was visiting my home."

Ciel sighed at the boy's nature of looking forward to meeting new people. In the past, after Ciel's father agreed with his old friend, Duke Caldecourt to arrange a marriage between Kagome and Alston, the brunette boy and his father came to visit him every now and then to 'get better acquainted with his future brother-in-law' and hope to meet his future wife should she return. Even after the Phantomhive manor was burnt to the ground and rebuilt upon Ciel's return, Alston still came by every now and then.

The boy was a good person and was very innocent… aside from being overly ecstatic and exasperated about everyone's health and their well-being. He'll even get worked up over a simple little paper cut if it's bleeding. But other than that, he was a good kid and was very kind… much like his mother, as his father always said.

Before Ciel was about to ask Kagome about the 'crazy girl' that Bard mentioned, everyone heard an agonized moaning coming from the room Bard, Maylene, and Finny had run out of. Reaching the door, Ciel and Sebastian peeked into the crack of the door to see Grell hanging from the ceiling by a noose and with a golden yellow bow on his head and a matching one around his neck as looked like he was about to really keel over.

Ciel demanded what Madam Red's butler was doing, the answer he got was almost strangled, "As you can see, I'm dying…"

'In a way, it's what you wanted after exaggerating over the damages you made…' Kagome thought with a humorous hint to it as Ciel ordered Sebastian to take him down.

Just as Sebastian was about to, a shiver went up Kagome's spine when something – or really, _someone_ ran past both butlers, crying out Ciel's name before _it_ practically glomped the blue-eyed boy with arms wrapped tightly around him as she cuddled him like he was a stuffed toy, saying how much she missed him. The sudden action made Ciel's top hat, which Kirara was on, fall off his head while the nekomata screeched again before fleeing for refuge on Bard's shoulders, hoping that the overly thrilled wouldn't reach her.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel exclaimed while confused and stiffened in her hold. When the blond girl let him go but kept him within arms reach as said 'cutely' (more like annoyingly) while giggling, "Ah! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzy, aren't I?" Before cuddling him again, "Kyaa! You really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you?"

Kagome's form was stiff, much like her brother's but it was due to the cornered feeling she always got because of the other girl's overwhelming personality that seemed to make her feel claustrophobic or something. Remembering her childhood before she was sent to the twentieth century of modern Tokyo, Kagome guessed it was because of all the times that Elizabeth tried (and most of the time succeeded) dressing her up in the most ridiculous ways and giving her bear hugs that would make her almost pass out from lack of oxygen. These memories were more the reason she was edgy around the girl than her childish jealousies of the Middleford heiress being her twin brother's fiancée; jealousies fueled by thinking the girl was stealing her brother away from her.

But with her now mentally matured, those jealousies were completely overtaken by her agitation toward the girl who seemed to see her as a dress-up doll.

"Oh yes, since the Marchioness Middleford was visiting my father, Miss Elizabeth was there as well. When I had mentioned to her that I was coming to the Phantomhive manor, she decided to come along to see Lord Ciel and welcome Miss Kagome back home after missing for so long." Alston explained with a smile to clear up any confusion of the blond girl's sudden appearance.

During all of this exchange, Sebastian managed to get Grell down from the ceiling and divert Elizabeth's attention to let go of the emotionally exhausted boy to greet the demonic butler.

Kagome stepped up to Ciel, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder as he started to come back to his self.

After her greeting with a curtsy to Sebastian, Elizabeth pouted seeing that Grell was taken down, asking, "What? You took him down?"

"Yes. It ruined the aesthetics." Sebastian replied with a smile.

Elizabeth pouted even more, "Eh, really? Even though I decorated him so nicely?" It was obvious to Kagome that her so-called 'future sister-in-law' was oblivious to the fact that Grell would've died if he were left hanging by that noose any longer. 'There has to be a limit to her naivety.'

When Sebastian asked what she meant by her decorating, Elizabeth answered, "Of course. Just take a look. Doesn't everything look so much cuter now?"

Ciel looked at the decorations of his mansion with a gloomed daze as Kagome gave a light frown to Elizabeth while pointing out, "You know that it is kinda rude to not only walk in uninvited but to decorate someone else's home without their permission."

As if finally noticing her presence, Elizabeth immediately latched onto Kagome, almost smothering the raven-haired girl in a hug, and almost making her ears bleed with her excited and ecstatic squeeing, "Oh, Kaggy! Where did you run off? I really wanted you to wear one of the cutest dresses I got for you! I think they're much better than the clothes you're wearing now." The nickname the blond girl gave Kagome made her brow twitch before said blond girl pulled away a bit before pointing out, "And besides, there shouldn't be anything but the cutest items in this mansion. Isn't that right, Antoinette?"

Everyone's attention turned to look at whom Elizabeth was talking to and found Tanaka with his hair, long and blond with curls and a pink bow around his neck.

Kagome looked at the old man in shock as Sebastian gave a silent chuckle, "So Mr. Tanaka as well?"

Elizabeth's voice caught everyone's attention once again when she spoke to Ciel's butler, "I have a little gift for you, too." After Sebastian turned to her, Elizabeth managed to tie a pink and flowery bonnet over Sebastian's head- the light pink color clashing badly with his dark copper eyes and his black hair and clothes.

(In reality, I can't give Sebastian's eye color a name. It's really hard to describe.)

Although Kagome's expression resembled on of near horror, Bard, Finny, and Maylene tried to hold back their laughs as Elizabeth gushed out compliments on how 'good' the color pink seemed to suit Sebastian.

The demon butler gave them a deadly look that immediately shut them up… but the next thing they knew, Sebastian had skewered them before giving his most humble thanks and gratitude to Elizabeth. The scene the three servants made, and Sebastian's reaction amused Kagome to no end as she let Kirara rest on the safety of her arms.

Sighing, Ciel spoke after finally composing himself, "Anyway, Lizzy, I know that Alston told us this but why are you here? And where's Auntie?"

Elizabeth came up to the boy, grasping one of his hands and Kagome's as she answered, "I wanted to come see you and Kaggy, so I snuck out with Alston secretly."

While the Phantomhive twins were talking to Elizabeth and Alston, Grell recovered from getting hanged. Fixing his glasses to look at the four pre-teens, he asked, "Um, these two would be…"

Sebastian answered him with formality, "The young girl is the daughter of the Marquis of Scotoni; Lady Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Middleford. And the boy is the son of Duke Richard Caldelcourt who was an old friend of former Lord Phantomhive's. Alston Carlisle Embrey Caldecourt." After Grell tried pronouncing their names, getting tongue-tied and almost biting his tongue in the process, Sebastian continued, "Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée while Lord Alston is Miss Kagome's."

"Ah, their fiancées?" A pregnant pause dragged on among the servants before the information sunk in and they voiced their shock. But everything did seem to stop as Kagome almost yelled out, "What?"

This made Alston turned to Kagome, surprised before she continued, stunned at the information she just heard, "You mean to tell me you're the one my father arranged me to marry while I was still missing?"

"Hehe, yes, I'm afraid so." Alston replied with a sheepish smile. "Sometime after you had disappeared, my father confronted the late Lord Victor about arranging a marriage between you and I without knowing that you were missing for at least a month or two. For as long as they had been friends, they agreed that one day that if one had a son or daughter, they would marry them off their friend's son or daughter. But after everything was settled and agreed upon, my father was surprise to hear about you being missing and soon felt terrible about bringing the entire thing up."

Only able to blink as she processed this information, understanding the promise Alston's father and hers made when they were young. 'I guess it was the main reason as to why he turned down so many other noble families who suggested I marry one of their sons… because he wanted to keep the promise he made with a friend…'

Ciel looked between his sister and his 'future brother-in-law'. Don't get him wrong, he had known Alston for a few years and knew the boy was nice and that Kagome could most likely get along with him just fine… but he couldn't push aside the feeling that the boy might take his sister away, even after he's gone. His train of thought, as well as Kagome's was broken when Elizabeth exclaimed, "Oh, I got an idea! Since the mansion has been decorated so nicely, we should have a dance party!"

Ciel stiffened once again at the idea while his servants grew curious. His tense form caught Kagome's attention as she thought, 'ah, crap no!'

Kagome knew that her brother hated certain events of the Nobility, Dance Parties being his most disliked. As for her… she wasn't really the ballroom dancing type after growing up in the Modern Era of Tokyo with there being different styles all over, not to mention she never danced to anything that needed a partner.

As for Alston, he thought Elizabeth's idea was pretty good. It would give him a chance to get to know Kagome since they were to be married when they get older, as their fathers had arranged it. When he saw the female Phantomhive for the first time, she looked like a female version of Ciel, yes, but in his eyes… she was one of a kind. If he had to compare her dark, young beauty to someone, like Elizabeth- who has a classic English beauty… he'd choose Kagome over her any day.

Some would think his choice would be because he was to be married to her when really it was because he felt 'love at first sight'. In his eyes, Kagome's features consisting of dark raven hair and dark sapphire eyes were very rare among the ladies of London.

His thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth continued, grabbing a hold of Ciel's hand, "And then you and Alston can escort your fiancées and we can dance around in circles. Ah! It's fantastic!" She then clung to Ciel again.

(Damn, she does that a lot)

Getting slightly annoyed at the girl's impulsiveness, Kagome spoke, "Elizabeth, you never asked us if you could have a dance party in our home, let alone if we wanted one!" But she was ignored, her words seeming to go through one ear and out the other as Elizabeth continued, "You and Kaggy were the clothes I picked out, okay, Ciel? What I picked for you would look so cute on you." She then turned to Kagome, "And the dress and ribbons I picked out for you would look so good on you, Kaggy."

Even when Ciel was starting to get irritated and tried to tell Elizabeth that she should stop to listen to what they were saying, the overexcited girl continued to ignore while saying that she and Kagome should get their makeup done and make Grell much cuter. As the Middleford heiress ran out the room, dragging Grell by the noose that was still around his neck and dragging a protesting Kagome by the hand while making Kirara jump to Maylene's arms.

Just before the door closed behind them, Ciel yelled out to his betrothed, "Listen to what others are telling you!"

After the door had shut closed, Ciel sighed mentally exhausted while Alston gave an uneasy chuckle before saying, "Sorry, Ciel. If I knew that it was going to turn out like this…"

"It's fine… I wasn't really expecting Lizzy to be here when I got back, even though I know she has a tendency to do as she pleases and going off on her own without regard. I also didn't expect word of my sister returning home to reach your ears so quickly. Although you arriving isn't the least bit unexpected or unpleasant when I would concern meeting my sister."

"What can I say? I really wanted to meet my future bride." Alston then grew silent, gaining a curious look from Ciel as he saw a soft yet hopeful smile before the older boy continued as they didn't pay attention to the servants and Sebastian still present, "At the beginning, when I heard from my father that he was able to find the perfect bride for me, I was a bit sour about it. I even hated the idea that I wouldn't be able to marry someone of my choice. To be honest, really wanted to come today so that I can meet Kagome and see whom my father arranged me to marry with my own eyes." Alston looked to Ciel, a light blush dusting his cheeks, "Your sister really exceeded my expectations. As soon as I had laid eyes on her… I just can't describe the feeling. My heart just sped up and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off her…"

Sebastian watched to two, ignoring the dreamy tone of Maylene's voice saying that Alston was experiencing 'love at first sight', as Ciel spoke, "So what do you think about being engaged with Kagome now?"

"Considering her personality, when not around Miss Elizabeth… having her as my future bride may not be so bad. On my part, I want us to at least get along and be friends… then us being engaged won't seem so bad."

**Xoxoxoxo**

After a while of being in his study and letting out a sigh while resting his head on his arms, Ciel heard the door open. Lifting his head a bit to see Kagome just as exhausted, no doubt because of Elizabeth, as she made her way to take a seat in a chair the was set by the small table, close to his desk.

Once reaching the chair, Kagome let herself plop in it, slouching in a un-lady-like manner as she let out a heavy tired sigh with her eyes closed.

"Lizzy already finished with you?" Ciel asked, curiously.

Kagome gave a soft snort before replying, "No, I just snuck away while she was busy with getting Grell, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka in dresses and helping Alston in an extra suit that she had in hand. And I already saw the dress she got me. Heh, no way I'm wearing that if she thinks that we can fit in the same sized dress." Although it didn't seem like it, Kagome's current breast size was a tad bigger than Elizabeth's, maybe a size under a B-cup. And from the dress she saw that Elizabeth got her, it seemed the girl believed that they were the exact same size when they weren't from the chest area.

Ciel and Sebastian made no move to reprimand her on sitting properly and let her actions slide as the demon butler asked if she would like some tea and cake like her brother.

Moving to pour Kagome a cup of tea before pouring Ciel one, Sebastian began to speak to Ciel after the boy gave another tired sigh, "it would've been easier to agree with Lady Elizabeth, and then subsequently withdraw from the event."

As he set Kagome's tea on the table next to her, Sebastian went to giving Ciel his as the boy replied in an annoyed tone, "Hurry up and get her some dinner or something, and get her out of here! I don't have time to keep up with her little girly games."

"Ditto. If I never gave Aunt Angie (Madam Red) the chance dress me up like a doll, what makes you think I'll let Elizabeth do so?" Kagome made a pretty good argument. No matter what, she drew a line when it came to getting dressed up by someone else.

Sebastian stared at the twins, "However, it seems that Lady Elizabeth has invited the two of you and Master Alston to a dance."

Ciel paused before the rim of his cup could reach his lips and turned his head to the side while Kagome just stared at the liquid in hers. The demon butler looked at them, eyes narrowing slightly, "Young Master… Miss Kagome…"

Kagome's fingers twitched at hearing his tone, sure of what he might ask as Ciel replied to him, "What is it?"

"I have never witnessed it, but do the two of you have any proficiency in dancing?"

Ciel didn't answer but silently lifting a thin packet of papers to cover his face. Sebastian sighed at his master's reply and spoke, mostly to himself, a bit of disappointment coloring his voice, "No wonder. So that's why you intended to be a wallflower until you were called to the party." As he went to cut the cake he had brought, he turned to Kagome who eyed him nervously. "And you, Miss Kagome? Surely the era you grew up in had dancing etiquette."

"They offered classes for dances of many styles and cultures, but I was raised among the working middle-class and… dancing wasn't really a mandatory skill unless you wanted to be a dance instructor or choreographer. I do know how to dance… I just never learned the waltz or any other dances that required a partner." Kagome answered only to have Sebastian sigh again as if disappointed to hear the answer before continuing his task of serving them cake. His reaction made her pout a bit before muttering, "What? I had amnesia after I was taken to the late 1900's, not to mention dancing is mostly done for fun… not that I had any time for that with entrance exams and my business in the Sengoku era…"

After the butler handed her a good-sized slice, Ciel spoke still looking at the papers he had, "Kagome can do as she pleases and not have to go. Alston will understand since Lizzy's forcing her but I'm busy with work. I have no time to be idling with games like…" the boy was cut off when Sebastian took his papers before bringing his face almost close to Ciel's, with a cake in his hand and countered, "Forgive my directness, but dance balls are quite a regular occurrence," Ciel turned away from him, uneasy, "and at events such as banquets and dinner parties, it's an irreplaceable cultural skill."

Both twins twitched at Sebastian's tone and even though he was looking at Ciel while speaking, his words were also directed at Kagome will her own lack of skill in the formal dancing department, "If you both wish the be a gentleman and lady with the finest degree of class, it is only natural for you to be able to dance. If you were to refuse a dance with a lady, your reputation at social gatherings could be thrown into the gutter."

The butler then turned to Kagome, making the miko stiffen in anticipation of what he might say to her, And Miss Kagome… despite that you were raised among the working middle class in the late twentieth century, you are still a noble English lady and are required to know how to formally dance. It would seem unbecoming that a young and intelligent lady such as yourself doesn't know how to dance. With you refusing to dance with any gentleman, it would be viewed as you being supercilious among the other ladies of your standing."

Kagome raised a brow at him after taking a bit from her slice of cake. After chewing and swallowing, she reminded Sebastian, "Since when did I seem like the type to worry about what those other so-called ladies think about me? I'm already somewhat viewed as strange since I do domestic chores like cooking and cleaning without the help of servants, and also practice martial arts with Ranmao and Lau whenever they come to visit at Aunt Angie's."

"Still… however, it is mandatory with your noble status."

Releasing an irritated sigh, Ciel replied, "We get it, we get it. We just have to do it, right?" he then took the cake and requested, "Call us a private tutor or something. Lady Bright, Lady Rodkin, or someone."

'Or in other words… anyway Madame who can teach us quickly…' Kagome absently thought, almost halfway into her slice of cake as Sebastian brought out his pocket watch to look at the time and stated, "There's not enough time to call for the madams. While I am a poor replacement," he closed his pocket watch, gaining curious looks from the twins before Sebastian smiled, "I shall take on your dance supervision."

"Don't be stupid! As if I could dance with a huge guy like you!" Ciel exclaimed after he slammed his fists on his desk.

The butler chuckled, "And that is why Miss Kagome will be your partner during the lessons, since the both of you are learning together to please your fiancées."

Kagome gave an uneasy smile as she sipped her tea while Ciel gave a scowl, "In any case, your dancing must be…" he was cut off by Sebastian, "If it is the Vienna Waltz, then leave it all to me. I often intruded upon them at Schönbrunn Palace." Kagome had to keep her mirth in check at the stumped look her brother had, especially when Sebastian held his hand to him, "May I have the honor of this dance… my Lord?"

There was a pause between them before Kagome let out a chuckle. Wanting to spare her brother his uneasiness, Kagome offered, "How about I give it a shot first, Sebastian? That way, Ciel can watch and get an idea of how the dance goes. I think I remember my adoptive parents dancing the Vienna Waltz once, but I can't be too sure."

"Ah, I believe that should be fine. You believe you've seen the waltz done?"

"I think so… but then again, I could be wrong." Kagome believed she did see her adoptive parents, Kun-loon and her late husband dance the waltz once but the memory was one of the few she had with the two of them together… since a week after, her adoptive father died in an accident.

Sebastian then held his hand to her, "Then let us see if it is the Vienna waltz that you had seen."

* * *

A bit over 8 pages but I don't think it's too bad. I had introduced Kagome's fiancée, whom her father had picked and also introduced Elizabeth, even though I was leaning toward not giving her a part in my fic at all. Hehe, yeah, I'm not a huge fan of hers.

I'm sorry for the long wait for this to be posted and can only hope that you guys enjoyed it. I'll try my best to get to work on the next chapter and on the updates of my other fics. I've already finished my next oneshot for "Lovers of a Miko" but it's currently being Beta-ed by k0sm0s – Beta for hire while she's still doing things for her gradation and all.

My fics that are co-authored with DeathNoteMaker are on hold until I can get in contact with her. It's the same with S.T. Nickolian with my "Vampire of The X-men" fic.

I hope you guys will be patient with me, since it's really difficult on my part to try finishing one of my current works without posting a new one ^-^;;;;;

Again, hope you guys enjoyed this, despite the long wait. Also, to vote for pairings, I have a poll posted in my profile.

**xoxoxoxo**

The song and translation are below and you would like to hear the full song, you can find it on YouTube.

– **Song Title and Translation**–

"Blue Moon" by Nana Mizuki

_**I hide my star within my dejected eyes,  
full of bewilderment, I can't do anything…  
Even if we hold hands, we'll feel awkward…  
I want us to smile, like we do in my dream.**_

_**The other side of night resounds it's melody  
and my hot chest makes a riot…**_

_**If we stretch our hands to the whispering Blue Moon,  
it seems we'll be able to reach it.  
You won't run after me  
with your usual tender smile…**_


End file.
